Like no one else
by zcvoknout
Summary: She was rude, crazy and potentially dangerous. He would do better if he avoided her. On the other side, she would say the same about him, so it maybe wasn't such a surprise they became friends. And from friendship it was just a little step to something more, right? Well, not really... Hiccup, Ruffnut, Toothless, Astrid, Stoick... AU from HTTYD and further...
1. Chapter 1

Happen it about five years ago, Hiccup would be absolutely satisfied by Gobber's explanation that the trolls have been behind it. But, being fifteen years old and being convinced by himself that no such thing as a sock-stealing stone-like creature actually exist (one fishing trip with his father to remember), Hiccup was able to came with only one other explanation – that it was actually some _human_ who wrote all those little notes and even some pictures into his notebook.

To make it even more enquiring for poor boy, short lines of runes didn't contain any hurtful or insulting jibes he usually got for his work. On the contrary, it was ideas of how to make his invention better. Sure, sometimes absolutely out of case, more often, however, simply brilliant. It was just plain frustrating that he didn't know who made them.

He left his notebook in Great Hall one night. His work was interrupted by just another dragon raid. He ran to the forge to do his job – which meant stay inside and don't get into any troubles (easier said than done). When it was all over he went back to the Hall, but his notebook was gone. First he thought that it just fell somewhere, but he wasn't able to find it. And nobody saw it.

Hiccup was slowly accepting the idea he will have to redraw all the stuff he already had there, when almost a week later this leather covered book suddenly shown up from nowhere on his working table in the smithy. Intact, if you don't count those little notes, drawings and math calculations. Hiccup was smitten. It appeared that he wasn't the only nerd on the Berk after all and he was determinate to find out who was this kindred soul of his.

He really didn't thought it would be so hard. First, he thought he would just look around and instantly know who it is. One genius has to recognize another on the sight, right? Well, not such luck. After about two weeks of looking (or intently staring in some cases, especially if that case happened to be Astrid Hofferson) Hiccup had to admit that this wasn't a way. So he tried another.

But asking around people if they are by any chance interested in modern science also wasn't a success. After being tell to piss off by majority of the population of Berk and almost sliced in half by previously mentioned Astrid Hofferson, he decided it's time for the less conventional approach. So... he set up a trap.

For about a week he kept going to the Great Hall with his trusty notebook and watched to be seen with it to everyone. Then, one night he pretended to forget it on the table after dinner. He left, only to quickly sneak back by the side door and hide in the shadows. If this mysterious colleague of sorts was going to make himself/herself known again, it would be tonight, Hiccup was sure.

So he waited. And waited. And waited. It took almost another two hours before the last dinning Vikings left. Hiccup was alone now. He wasn't afraid, though. He was sure he or she is going to shown up. But after another hour he started to doubt. Maybe this person didn't see him. Maybe even weren't in the hall at all. Hiccup was starting panicking, when he suddenly heard the door cracking. His worries were gone instantly. This was it! He shifted a little to get a better view. Low circle of light coming from the torch was getting closer. Any second now and he will see this yet another secret genius of Berk.

Light covered the table where Hiccup's forgotten book was lying. Torch was used for lighting up candles on the table before set down in the holder nearby. In the blinking light of the candles, Hiccup could see this person pulling out a charcoal pen and some parchment before sitting down by the table, unfortunately with the back facing him.

He was now fairly sure that this person was a woman. Well, girl actually, given the fact she seriously lacked any woman-like curves. He quickly tried to remember witch girl on Berk had long blond hair. He wouldn't even dare to hope it was Astrid – his long time crush having any other hobbies than throwing her axe and ignoring him sounded a little too good to be true. However, it was still more probable than the person who actually _did_ sit behind the table and now turned a little to adjust the lights on the table and thereby uncovering her face to Hiccup.

All carefully planed conclusions of finding the identity of the mysterious helper went out of Hiccup's head. None of his scenarios counted with this possibility. As in the dream he got out of his hiding place. She didn't notice him, already sunk deeply in book, reading his latest instalment made especially for... well... _her_. He stood about five feet behind her back when he finally gathered himself enough to speak up. With voice still laced with amazement he silently said her name:

"Ruffnut?" she literally jumped on the bench. When she saw him, her mouth gaped widely open. She closed and opened it again several times before she recovered enough from her shock to answer:

"Uh. Hiccup! Oh... uhm... hi." She looked around the Hall, as if she was looking for any clue what to say next. Hiccup himself shared her wish. He would definitely use some advice about communication now. Normally, he didn't have problem speak with her, if you could count any of his interactions with Ruffnut Thorston as speaking. All their previous exchanges were basically the same. She or her brother (where was _he_, by the way, they never left each others side) would jibe him with some smart-ass comment and he would retort with his own. But now, all he managed was absolutely unimaginative:

"What are you doing here?" Ruff bit her lower lip and uncertainly offered:

"I'm sleepwalking?" It really sounded more like a question than statement. She obviously wasn't herself right now. It absurdly returned Hiccup his confidence.

"Oh. Well, be careful to not fall of the rooftops." She actually smirked a little. Hiccup seeing her relax a bit, quickly proceeded to confront her about the thing that brought them here in the first place. No reason to waste the time.

"So... what are you planning to do with my notebook here?" he nodded to his pad, still lying on the table before the girl. Ruffnut took it in the right hand, measured it for a while and then quite seriously said:

"Burn it."

"Wh-What?!" Say that Hiccup was shocked was an understatement. This was not what he expected to hear. All his thoughts shrank into one – get his precious book off hands of this lunatic. He was almost getting ready to jump after her, when his mussing was interrupted by scratchy laugh.

"Just joking!" Hiccup gasped. She really had him going there.

"You are..." he wanted to scowl at her, but eventually, he decided against it. This was all Ruffnut for him. He rather quickly switched the subject. There were more interesting things to discuss then her insufferable sense for humour, at the end.

"I have to admit that I'm confused. From all of the people I imagined to have any interest in _my_ _work_, you were the very last one. I thought you are..." before he was able finish the though, she interrupted him.

"Too stupid?"

"Yes." He realised what he just agreed to and all horrified rushed to correct himself: "NO! No, that is _not_ what I meant!" Ruffnut gave him very pointed look, which told him awfully clearly he's not bullying her.

"Ok, maybe _a_ _little_," admitted Hiccup shamefacedly. In poor attempt to sooth his previous words he added: "I more thought that you wouldn't be interested at all in something like that."

"Why shouldn't I? I think it's fascinating." Ruffnut looked seriously surprised, like her interest in inventions was commonly known among the people of Berk. Well, if it was, it definitely didn't get to Hiccup's ears.

"You... you do?" he asked incredulously. She just nodded.

"Yes, very much. Of course, some of this," she waved with notebook (he really should get it back before something bad will happen, you never know with Thorstons, they _do_ like fire, after all) "is plainly crazy or nonsense, but there are a few things that really caught my intention." Things were getting stranger every other passing minute. It somehow scared and fascinated Hiccup in same time.

"So did I notice." He finally moved from his spot behind Ruff and went to sit down behind the table opposite her. She watched his short journey carefully and didn't speak again until he was seated. Probably didn't want him to faint. Good call on her side, because what she did next would easily send him into limbo. She genuinely apologized.

"Hope you're not mad at me... I never meant to meddle into your stuff, but you left it here one night and I was curious." She actually looked a little nervous. Sight which Hiccup never seen at her before. It made him little put off, so he rather quickly moved on.

"I'm not mad," he assured her. She smiled in relieve. "But... honestly, I think I'm missing something and I would like you to explain."

"Well, you've been something like an idol for me and my brother. We always admired people with the talent for blowing up stuff." Now it was Hiccup's turn to look absolutely unimpressed by the other's bluffing skills. She was speaking in her usually cheeky tone, but it somehow sounded off a little.

"While I'm certain that's a true on some degree, I'm also pretty sure that's not all." Ruffnut didn't answer for while. Her forehead wrinkled as she was thinking hard about something (yet another really uncommon sight, a bit disturbing, even). It almost looked like she was having the internal battle with herself.

After a little while, Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ruffnut?" her head snapped back to him, eyes shinning with an odd glimmer of resolution.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Ever. Do you understand?" she said. Hiccup shook his head.

"Not to tell what?"

"If you will tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ at all, I will come to your house at night and will nail you on yours father shield and hang you on the torch at the plaza. Is that understood?" Oh, _finally_. For the first time that night, Hiccup has been sensing normality. Ruffnut Thorston and threats of violence and body harm? Yep, he was home again. That was something he was used to.

"OK, I promise I won't tell a word about anything you have to say. I'm having a distant feeling that nobody would believe me, anyway." She didn't deny that.

"All right then. Uh... how to start?"

"From the beginning?" she gave him so disapproving scowl that Hiccup rather raised his hands up in prevention of any angry attack from her. When he looked at her again, she just rolled her eyes on him.

„Beginning would be good, actually. All right then. I have a twin brother." The second she said that, she cringed. That wasn't the most intelligent opening. Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Don't say? Where are you hiding him?" She actually laughed out loud on his snippy comment and shook her head a little.

"He's not coming out very often, he's very shy." she said mockingly. Before Hiccup could add something, she continued. She talked almost half an hour. About the day she and her brother were born. About complications that came along when it was Tuffnut's time to come to this world. About how this complications made it impossible for her brother to breathe and how it marked him for the rest of his life.

"It made him the way he is. Restless. Uncontrollable. _Our little nut_. Everyone always said he will be different. Since we were little and it started shown, everyone kept saying that. Mum never allowed let him be taken... away, but... it was clear as a day he won't be like the others. He would be alone and... I couldn't stand that. So, I kept him company. I became his best pal, went with him on his crazy adventures and kept him from feeling unwanted or different..."

"... by starting to be different to." Ruffnut just nodded. Until now, Hiccup always thought that Thorston's twins were just... well, crazy. Not enough brain in both of their heads to fill a thimble and way too much energy to spare. It made him a little ashamed how wrong he was. He hated when others dismissed him as nuisance without getting really know him first and meanwhile he was doing the same.

"So... all... this," he made the same gesture as other often used when were describing him "just a... facade? A mask? You keep pretending you are crazy so your brother wouldn't be alone?" Ruffnut just nodded again. She didn't plan to elaborate it more, but seeing Hiccup's astonished face, she reluctantly added:

"He's my brother. My twin. I would blow up the house for him..." she stopped there and thought for a second. "I actually did," she smiled at the memory. Meanwhile Hiccup recovered from his most recent shock. This was so far probably most unexpected revelation of the evening. It made him see Ruffnut completely in the new light. Was she really willing to give up her _normal_ _life_ just for her brother? Did she really spend last fourteen years lying and pretending, just to keep her twenty minutes younger brother happy? That was entirely new description of loyalty.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed out in awe. Ruffnut mistook his dumbfounded expression for disbelieve and rolled her eyes.

"OK, so it wasn't a _whole_ house, more like un-used stable, but it was Tuff's birthday and..." before she got any further, Hiccup quickly interrupted:

"No! Wait, I do believe you blown up a house..."

"Stable."

"...stable just because it was your brother's birthday wish. I'm just... It's _amazing_! Not that stable! Well, that too, of course, but I meant – you." He realised he's babbling. He tended to do that when he had something serious to tell. He sighed and tried again. Ruffnut was watching him curiously.

"_You_ are amazing," he repeated slowly. Ruffnut's eyes went unbelievably wide. For a few seconds, she looked equally stunned as him before. Hiccup smiled a little. Seeing her like that made him oddly calm. Reminded him he's not the only one here who was shocked out of his shoes.

"I wish I had sister like that," he admitted at the end. On this, Ruffnut even blushed a little. Hiccup did too, but he still meant every word of it. In the back of his head woke up a thought, that he and Tuffnut Thorston may have been pretty much in the same position today, haven't been for the girl sitting before him.

They remained silent after that. Neither of them knew what to say. For Viking teenagers they surely used all their emotion reserves for the next ten years. Maybe to broke the tension, Ruffnut repeated her previous threat, neatly wrapped in the innocent request for silence:

"You can't tell anyone. I mean it. My reputation would be ruined. And I won't let you destroy the save world I made for my brother just because you will want someone to hang out around the plaza with."

"Ouch." That was harsh. But, somehow, Hiccup wasn't insulted. It was just another prove of Ruff's care of her brother.

Ruffnut snickered on his exclamation. Then she gave him his book, which remained in her hands the whole time. Through it was actually the reason they were here, they didn't say more then few sentences about that. Hiccup was all willing to change that, but Ruffnut gathered her things together and started to leave without even saying goodbye. It actually looked like she was running away. Hiccup didn't have an idea when he would see her again alone, if at all, so he had to act now. And quickly.

"Ruffnut! Wait!" She was already half way to the door, but turned around when he called. Hiccup swiftly stood up and run to her.

"Uh... I was thinking that you could... Uh... I mean, only if you will _want to_ and if you will find a moment in your busy schedule of blowing up the things and pulling your brother out of trouble... I was... I was thinking... As I said (nervous chuckle), I have lots of ideas here," he waved with his notebook "and I would really use some hands... I mean heads! Not that I want to take off your head! I..." he was babbling again. Even more than before. Ruffnut looked like she have to hold herself from not to burst into laugh. Yes, he was ridiculous, he knew that. With the deep inhale he continued:

"What I was trying to say... Would you like to join me sometimes? I would... I would really appreciate a fresh eye on my ideas. And yours eyes are seems to be just perfect for the job. You have perfect eyes." His own eyes almost pop out of his head when he realised what he just said.

"OH! Not like that! I mean..."

"Hiccup."

"I mean – your eyes _are_ pretty of course! But not perfect. No! They are perfect, but..."

"Hiccup!"

"... but... uh... not perfect in the way people usually talk about perfect eyes. Even though your eyes would pass the "perfect" definition. I mean... they are of the same size... and keep looking in the same direction all the time and..." He was finally stopped when Ruff shouted his name.

"HICCUP!"

"... yes?" he squeaked out, fully expecting blow coming up right after. However, Ruffnut didn't hit him. Well, not much. She just shoved him and in surprisingly patient tone said:

"I would like very much to join you sometimes on your invention sessions."

"Oh... OH. Great! I mean... good! I'm glad. Ehm... thanks." He rather shut up afterwards, for which was Ruffnut most likely grateful. She gave him last crooked smile and then with "You're welcome" jogged out of the Great Hall and lost in the dark outside. Hiccup got wide smile on his own face. He would dare to say he just got a friend, but... oh, what the Hel! He jumped and did the victory gesture with his hand. Yes! He just got a friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruffnut was master of sneaking out. She could be as invisible during the night as she was loud and obnoxious during the day. Her stealth abilities richly paid off now, when she was sneaking from her bed and house minimally twice a week to meet Hiccup. They would usually hide in his work room in the smithy. Gobber was leaving it open, it wasn't like they had a problem with thieving on Berk.

She wasn't lying when she said that this scrawny little boy was often an inspiration for her and her brother. But as much as she enjoyed his company, she wouldn't allow anyone to see them. Reputation was all the Viking in their age had. Reputation of being the _cool_ _kids_ held her and her brother in the sunshine and at the good side of the others teens. And Tuffnut simply adored his friends, Snotlout and Fishlegs, so finding another circle of friends wasn't the option, anyway.

Not like there were any more choices around. They weren't very strong year. Other kids in their age league, apart from Fishlegs and Snotlout, were Astrid, Hiccup, Gustav Larson's older brother Olaf and Lighstorn's sisters Hilde and Gilda. Hilde was spending most of the year on the sea with her father and Olaf and Gilda were already married, so they were kind of out of the question. Talking to Hiccup was social suicide. Talking to Astrid Hofferson when she was in bad mood was _actual_ suicide. That girl had real anger issues.

Ruff liked her, in a way. She was clever, great warrior. Her obvious liking in the sharp stuffs (her axe would slice the man like round of cheese) was supposed to bound them together. Instead, it drove them apart. When was Astrid playing with the weapons, it wasn't for fun. She wasn't doing anything for fun. Ever. She was all training, duty and responsibility. Hardly any sense for humour. Never the time to stop and simply chat.

So, after all day of being crazy, Ruffnut really enjoyed her stolen moments with Hiccup. She could be herself with him. He caught her off guard when they met over his lost notebook, so there was no point to pretend before him. She still didn't fully understand what come into her that made her spill out the biggest secret of her life. She never told anyone, in fear it would get to Tuffnut somehow. Only explanation for her action she was able to come up with was, that nobody talked to Hiccup voluntarily, so that made him less of a gossip.

Generally, her whole opinion on Hiccup was getting the completely new dimension. Sure, he _was_ bony little runt and sometimes unbelievable clumsy, but on the other side, he was brilliant. His head was full of ideas, some of them crazy, some of them even more so and Ruffnut loved it. Hiccup had a potential. The main problem which made him a walking disaster wasn't that he was stupid. It was a fact that before he was able to finish one thing, his mind was already working on another, so he never concentrated on one task properly.

That was one of the things Ruff was able to help him with. She could be very annoying when she set up her mind onto something. Right now, it was learn everything what Hiccup knew about mechanics (and it was a lot). He was enthusiastic to explain her everything about anything he ever invented. She was obviously the first one who ever listened to him and that made him truly happy. It was little scary, sometimes. However, during these lessons they were able together came up with solutions for his abandoned ideas and finish unfinished.

As a repay, Ruffnut thought him all _she_ knew. She was quite fluent in the math and everything what had something to do with fire. She was pretty good in calculating fire extend, so even when she and her bro _did_ blown up something, they could keep it in the safe lines, somehow. Well, Tuffnut lived in assumption that they were _unstoppable_ _destroying_ _power_, but Ruff always made sure to keep all the damage on theirs targets. And of course, they never caused trouble when it was particularly inappropriate, like during dragon raids or Mildew's second wife funeral. That was Hiccup's speciality. He may not blow things up as often as them, but when he did, it was worth it.

But she didn't know much about constructing stuff. She was lucky to know the little she did at all. Vikings weren't very keen learners. Generally was enough to know how to write and read. More important was to know how to handle an axe then a pen. So Ruffnut never had the real opportunity to develop her naturally given abilities. Most of her knowledge were from the few books her late father had. She didn't remember him much, but apparently, he was interested in the same sort of things like Hiccup and her. It made her feel less like a lunatic, when was three in the morning and she was still discussing (arguing) with Hiccup over suitability of using strings from sheep guts for telescopic bow.

Altogether, they had a great time. During the summer they would spend the whole night up and working, thinking, talking. Sometimes they even didn't go to smithy, but they would end up in the woods, just hanging around. As time went, topics of their discussions stopped be focused only on the inventing and science and slowly shifted to simply friendly-chat waters. Neither of them noticed at first and when they did, they didn't mention it. Ruff because she still refused to admit that village's screw up would be her friend and Hiccup simply from the fear she would stop coming.

Well, he didn't have to worry about that. Ruffnut had too much fun to let him be.

After the end of the summer, however, their "night shifts" as Hiccup called them, became less frequent. With coming winter there was too much work around the Berk and even they had to help. As much as Ruff tried to avoid it, someone always found her and send her to food stores sorting the smoked fish or, more often, after her brother, who was left without supervision for a few minutes.

Hiccup would spend all of his time in the forge, where it was generally considered save for him to be. With Gobber they would fix swords, axes and making nails in big. Before winter there was need of repairing houses. Everyone just hoped they will be able to finish this before ice sets in. Or another dragon raid will came.

Apparently, not such luck. Ruff was just getting ready for another sneak out, when she heard the sound of warning horn. No longer after that first Vikings outside started shouting:

"Dragon attack! Dragon attack!" Ruffnut sighed, clearly very annoyed. She loved good fire show, but just now she wasn't in mood.

"Tuff! Tuffnut, wake up!" She heard her mother running downstairs, probably getting ready for the battle. Ruff hoped that she won't be looking after her crafted axe. It was currently sticking out of the stuffed yak which adored her and Tuffnut's room.

"Tuff! Get up! Dragons are here!" she shook with her brother again. Tuffnut yawned and murmured:

"Offer them some ale."

"I will and apple pie baked in their flames on the top of it!" she rolled her eyes. Really, her brother would do anything just to avoid getting out of his warm fur bed. Before she could do something drastic (and she had some ideas on her mind), their mother burst into their room.

"Quickly, both of you! You're on the fire patrol duty. All houses will turn into dust before you two get over there and start to do your job!" Then and only then Tuffnut finally got up. Five minutes later they were both prepared by the main door, each holding big wooden bucket. Their mum smiled proudly at them, kissed them on forehead and then with a wish to stay save, run out of the house, waving her spare axe above her head and yelling.

"Why do they always have to yell?" asked Ruff no one in particular. Than she grabbed Tuff and dragged him to the water barrel where were already others from the fire patrol busily filling their own buckets.

"Finally that you two showed up!" greeted them Snotlout. "What held you up?"

"Ruff couldn't decide what to wear," replied Tuffnut helpfully and promptly added:

"Like that would make any difference, you still look terrible." She hit him over the head with her bucket and quickly run to barrel. She heard Snotlout laughing behind her back. Than she heard smacking sound and laugh quickly stopped. She turned and saw exactly what she expected to see. Snotlout was holding back of his head, Fishlegs was looking nervous, her brother was giggling and Astrid Hofferson was standing among them and looked like personification of god of anger.

"There is a work to do! Stop being such kids and _do_ it!" she hissed and then to set the example ran to barrel to refill her bucket. Nobody said anything more and followed her lead.

Ruffnut didn't have a time to look where Hiccup was. She may catch a glimpse of him in the forge, when she was fighting with Tuffnut over _her_ bucket (his ended in the flames shortly after they started). He was probably trying to convince Gobber to let him out. Or was staring on Astrid as she ran around and was nearly hit by lava blast from a gronkle. Probably both. He was willing to do anything to get into the real fight or/and impress his long time crush.

When she _surely_ saw him, however, was when he with the help of Monstrous Nightmare managed put down one of the torches and therefore burning Severson's house and setting remaining sheep on the fire. Quite the achievement, given the fact he was out only about ten minutes.

She didn't hear all he said to his father, when he tried to explain himself. Just some babbles about the Night Fury and fat joke on fellow Vikings.

"Oh, men, he's getting it rough," whispered Fishlegs and looked actually sorry for the boy. Hiccup looked really rundown when he walked around them, Gobber hot on his heels, just to make sure he won't cause any more troubles on the way home. For once, Ruffnut didn't even have the mood to poke on him, even when the others were around and she actually secretly enjoyed his show. Such damage is not seen every day. She went even that far as shoving Tuffnut hardly to shoulder, when he greeted him with:

"Quite the performance!" Worst of it, Tuff meant it absolutely honestly and didn't understand his sister's sudden rage. She was usually applauding with him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout, on the other side, indented be harsh and cruel. He was truly angry. Hiccup went home now. _He_ had to stay and clean up his mess. As usual.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying," Hiccup waved them a little, like a star warrior leaving the arena after victorious fight with the wild dragon. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but by now, Ruff knew better than that. Their unkind words hurt him every single time.

Astrid didn't say a word, just eyed him with disapproving sight. She clearly was as annoyed as Snotlout, but at least she had the courtesy to keep her mouth shut.

Ruffnut sighed and stretched a little. Chief was already dividing the work. She and Tuffnut ended in the docks, helping with repairs of seashore fish traps. Visions of the whole day spent in close distance of smelly fish nets made even _her_ mood drop a bit. Still, she would go and see Hiccup tonight. Just to make sure he's not in trouble, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

He fainted. Last thing he remembered was watching the dragon fly away, his knees wobbling and then dark. When he woke up again, sun was already high on the sky and he had mouth full of soil and head full of images of toothy dragon jaws.

Hiccup stood up and slowly began walking away from the place where he found the dragon he shot down. He chuckled a little. What a joke. Even after taking down the Night Fury he's still the same looser like before. What was he _thinking_, letting it go? Image of big green sad eyes blinked in his mind. Oh, to Hel with it! Hiccup angrily kicked the stone which was in his way. Next, he was jumping on his left leg while holding other leg's thumb and swearing loudly. This day was just getting better and better.

His mood didn't improve even after getting back to the village. He sneaked into the forge, trying to avoid as many angry Vikings as possible. Not very successfully. He was helping to repair the weapons damaged at previous night. However, mixture of lack of sleep and scary experience from today's morning made him extremely clumsy and potentially dangerous. So, after about two hours and several burns, Gobber rather sent him home.

Hiccup went there, only to slip out by the back entrance again. He couldn't sleep, not even when he should. He went back to the woods, on the place where he sometimes hanged out with Ruff. He needed some place quiet to order his thoughts. He ruined half of the village and basically committed treason. Busy day.

He didn't know how long he was there, but when he was finally found by Ruffnut, sun was already setting down.

"Tuff was right – that _was_ quite the performance back there last night." Her rough voice startled him. He also didn't hear her coming, so he ended pretty spooked.

"As I said, I was doing my best," smirked Hiccup and watched the girl walk past him and sat down on the fallen tree trunk nearby. She was moving with a little trouble, but on Hiccup's questioning look she only murmured something. All he was able to caught from it were words _fish_, _Tuffnut_ and _slimy_. Oddly enough, it made sense.

"It was really awesome!" sighed Ruffnut dreamily, when she was comfortably seated and gave Hiccup wide smile. Apparently, she was sharing her brother opinion. Hiccup shook his head in amusement.

"Sometimes I almost manage to forget who you really are, but you always make me remember just in time. Thank you." She may have been a math genius, but she was still one of the Thorston's siblings. Hiccup sometimes thought that she was so good at pretending being crazy that she actually began to be crazy. Still, it was nice to see someone who didn't condemn him, not even after such scrape.

Ruffnut as if sensed his thoughts and looked him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully. Hiccup grinned. He would be lying if he said yes, but presence of someone who he could consider a friend (whenever she liked or not) was doing wonders on his mind and soul. He assured her with a nod.

"Good, because I have some news. Exciting!" she clapped her hands together and her eyes shined with that slightly disturbing glow, which Hiccup learnt to connect with a coming explosion. Oh gods, did Tuffnut get the idea of setting the Great Hall into the flames? And after what he showed today, she wanted Hiccup's help with it? He'd better divert her attention to something else. And quickly. Thankfully, he had just the perfect thing.

"Highly doubt _more_ exiting then mine!"

"Yeah, sure," Ruff dismissed him with a wave and continued speaking. "Unless you managed to blown up the other half of the village while we were watering the first one, I'm pretty much sure that _mine_ new is on the top of today's list. Snotlout heard it when the Chief was talking to Gobber after gathering this afternoon. He somehow sneaked into the Hall instead of repairing fences with Fishlegs like he should." Oh, Odin, she was on the roll. One of the things she and Hiccup had in common was sometimes getting so caught in their talk that they were rambling on and on, until someone told them to shut up or everyone left. That was what was exactly happening now, so Hiccup decided to stop her resolutely.

"I got that Night Fury."

"As I said, absolutely tedious... Wait, what?!" Oh yes, that worked. Hiccup smirked contently on her dumbstruck expression and slowly repeated:

"I shot down the Night Fury." His deadly serious face assured her he's absolutely not joking.

"What?!"

"Oh, how many times I have to repeat it?" She was completely speechless. Her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were so wide that Hiccup feared they could jump out of her head. He stood up and went to sit next to her on the trunk.

"Breathe, Ruff," he recommended gently. Seeing her so put off was definitely fun, but he really didn't want her to get a heart attack. Ruffnut finally snapped out of her trance.

"That's... that's..." she was unsuccessfully trying to find the right words. "_How_? Don't tell me you've got that bola canon working. Cos' it _wasn't_ calibrated properly."

"Yes it was. More or less!" Seriously? She was going _there_ now? He shot down a dragon!

"More a _less_."

"Ruffnut..."

"Okay, sorry! I'm just so..."

"Annoying?"

"Excited! Oh, Hiccup! This is great! You finally did _it_! Nobody will call you a nuisance now! You'll get respect! And glory! Maybe even feast thrown in your honour!" she found her lost words at last. And she was getting positively overjoyed. Little too much, for Hiccup taste, because he knew what will come next. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, this is great! Did you tell your dad?"

"Uh... yes. He didn't believe me. You were there, remember?" he was hoping for some forgotten scraps of tact woke up in Ruffnut, but he wasn't so lucky. Thinking about it, by not getting killed by that dragon, he probably emptied his luck reserves for another ten years.

"Bun when you'll show him, he will!" Oh yes, here it was.

"That... could be a little bit problematic."

"Why?" Ruff started to sense that something was off. Something had to happen, because other way Hiccup would be jumping three stops up. And he would not be hiding in the forest. He would be running around the village and enjoying his new fame. Killing dragon was everything around here, after all.

"He sort of... got away." Hiccup bit his lover lip. Ruffnut eyed him suspiciously.

"How?"

"He may have little help." Now he was positively sweating.

"Hiccup?" He couldn't stand her undertone pressure any more and snapped.

"Okay! I let him go!" Ruffnut gasped for air and her mouth hung wide open, that evening already second time.

"Why?!"

"He was trapped," said Hiccup like it explained everything. It obviously didn't, because Ruff was looking at him like at complete idiot. Whom he probably was. Thinking about it with a little time distance, it didn't make such a sense anymore even to him. Did he _really_ let his possibly only chance of become the true Viking go? Just because he felt _sorry_ for it? What was _wrong_ with him?

Ruffnut apparently shared his opinion on his mental health.

"Did you lose your mind? That was the whole point of building that canon in the first place – to _trap_ the dragons. We are trapping dragons. We are catching dragons. And we are killing dragons." Their entire life in the nutshell. He really couldn't argue with that. But still.

"I... I _wanted_ to kill him. I found him entrapped in the bolas, he couldn't move, he just laid there. I already had a knife in my hands, but then..." Oh yes, he remembered it all right now. Those big green eyes looking at him so intently, terrified, pleading for life, turning away in resignation and expecting death. He saw more emotions in this one dragon in five minutes then he saw in the most people in his all life.

"I just... couldn't." Hiccup saw she didn't understand. He didn't blame her. No one could, unless they experienced the same as him. But he tried to explain anyway:

"It wasn't right, Ruff. He was powerless." Scarred. Scarred just like he was. "It would be like murder him. And... Vikings don't kill defenceless... even if they are their enemies. Right?" he looked at her in hope of getting at least spark of understanding, but he didn't find it. On the other side, neither he did find condemnation. That was a good start.

"I guess that mean no feast?" Ruffnut really didn't know what else to ask. Spare the dragon's life? That was a little too much crazy even for her. She had to sort it in her head. Hiccup chuckled, evidently in relieve that she didn't turn running and screaming for his execution.

"Sorry. I will bring you some of Gobber's stew as compensation, if you want."

"Uh, I would rather eat Tuffnut's month old socks then that, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to dragon training!" greeted them Gobber next day morning while he was opening the gate to the training ring. Astrid went in as the first.

"No turning back," she murmured quietly and Ruffnut rolled her eyes. Here it was again, Astrid Hofferson and her brave soldier routine. Thankfully, before Ruff could sink into the thoughts about the other girl's surplus of seriousness, her brother came in and said:

"I hope I get some serious burns!" he looked so thrilled, that it made Ruffnut smile. Yes, that was a spirit!

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or back," she afforded her vision of successful training outcome. Tuff hummed in agreement and turned to Snotlout to ask about his dream scar. So Astrid's:

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," heard only Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Was that sarcasm? Ruffnut wasn't sure, Astrid was always to damn sombre. Joking and sardonic comments just didn't suit her.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it!" Well, no doubts about sarcasm _here_.

"Oh, great, who let him in?" voiced Tuffnut the thoughts of the entire class. Ruffnut sighed internally. Hiccup in the ring full of dragons and sharp weapons? Really not good idea. He wasn't build to fight in the close combat.

Well, neither was apparently she, as showed up at the end of the first lesson. Only one who was able to not getting hit by the gronkle was Astrid. Ruffnut had to admit she was really good. She didn't even get past grabbing the shield. Tuffnut's fault. And Hiccup? Hiccup should be glad he's still alive. Seriously, with the approach like this he won't enjoy much fun.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always_ go for the kill," warned Gobber in deadly voice and sent them away for lunch. They would meet at the evening again. Ruffnut grabbed her spear and turned to leave with her brother and the others, when something caught her intention.

Hiccup was standing and starring at the wall, where was black circle from gronkle's lava blast still smoking. It had to be scary experience, Ruffnut was sure she would be out of her mind by terror if staring into gronkle's mouth and waiting for death to come. But Hiccup didn't look scared at all. Well, he did _before_, but now, he was staring on the smoking wall in awe, not a fear.

Suddenly his head turned and he was looking right on her. His eyes were shining with the same strange glow of wonder over unknown like yesterday, when he was telling her about his encounter with the Night Fury, which brought her dreamless night full of rolling over in her bed, by the way. Ruffnut didn't even have a time to put on questioning expression, when Hiccup gave her small smirk and suddenly ran away.

"Huh, bet he went change his undies, he must have soil them!" snickered Snotlout and laughed on his own joke. Needed to say, he was the only one. Fishlegs looked like he may have soil his own skivvies and Tuffnut's attention was on animated describing of what just happened. Astrid just rolled her eyes and left them, saying something about "needing more training". Ruffnut was simply so baffled of Hiccup's amazement of the fact he got almost killed, that she forgot to laugh.

They spent whole afternoon just hanging around and doing nothing. Well, nothing useful, at least according to others. Ruff needed to set her mind on something else than Hiccup and his more then strange behaviour, so she helped Tuffnut with colouring Silent Sven's sheep on green. They had fun with that and even bigger when Sven caught them and they were trying to explain it was for his own good. Really, what dragon would find the green sheep on the green grass?

By the time of the dinner she was in the merry mood again. So much, that she was actually the one who started picking on the Hiccup, when he finally showed up for evening meal and lesson. He probably didn't hear her; anyway, he looked lost in his own thoughts. First sign of being actually in their word he shown only then when Gobber put out the Dragon manual. While rest of them were terrified by idea to actually read it (even she wasn't completely sure if she is feigning this one), Hiccup looked really interested in the book. Well, apparently not as much as of the idea of reading it with Astrid, if his unsuccessful attempt on study date was any indicator, but interested enough to actually stay in the Hall and go through it.

"I thought you already read every book on Berk. Twice," said Ruffnut, when she came back in the Great Hall about two hours later. She and the rest of their gang spent remaining time until bed time out on the cliffs, having the competition in spitting. Snoutlout won, of course and he was so insufferable about that that they seriously comprehended to throw him down to the sea. Fortunately for him, they were interrupted by call from Fishlegs mother and all sent home for the night. Tuffnut was so beaten up, that he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. So Ruffnut didn't have to wait long before she sneaked out.

"This is a bestseller, have to read it again and again," smirked Hiccup and made a place for her to sit down, while hurriedly trying to hide something from her. Not quickly enough.

"What is it?" asked Ruffnut after staring at the newest drawing in his notebook for a few seconds. Hiccup tried to look innocent.

"Uh, that's nothing. I was just doodling. Bored," he chuckled a little in vain effort to make it less important. But by this time, Ruff already spotted on _what_ page was the Book of Dragons opened before them and connected the dots.

"It looks suspiciously like a dragon," she stated and when boy sitting beside her didn't say anything, she asked straight:

"Hiccup, is that a Night Fury?" Hiccup shrugged and offered the silent:

"Maybe?" on that, Ruffnut hit him hard on the head by his book.

"You said you let it go!" she hissed, trying to sound menacingly and whisper at the same time. Really? Was he _insane_? Well, of course he was, but that _much_?!

"I did! He just... didn't go very far!" Hiccup tried to explain it shortly, but on Ruff's blank stare he elaborated more:

"I don't know... he just can't fly. He's downed in the cove not far behind the Raven's point." Ruffnut didn't say anything for a while. Just as she thought that she came to the terms with the fact Hiccup shot down the dragon, she has to deal with the fact he obviously decided to keep it. He _was_ insane.

She examined the drawing in the book. It showed the dragon with four ears like protrusion on its head, big wings and long tail. One of the tail fins was rubbed out for some reason.

"Is it really looks like that?" she couldn't help but ask. It was probably the first display of this dragon. Fascinating, she would admit that much.

"Yes... more or less... I didn't have much time for proper sketch," said Hiccup, sounding almost disappointed. It made Ruffnut snicker.

"Don't say? Good little dragon didn't want to pose for you?" she asked mockingly. Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew this wouldn't go easily, he should be grateful that she didn't turn him in.

"I'm sure he would be wiling, I just didn't have a time. I had to get home to evening fun in the training." He made a small pause, and then he shook his head.

"One of the best jokes my dad played on me, really."

"Oh, so it _was_ your dad. I was wondering what you thought to show up there."

"Yes, you already make that clear." Oh, so he _was_ listening earlier this evening. Ruffnut felt the tightening in her belly. Either her chicken tonight was spoiled or she was feeling guilty. Normally, she would go for chicken, but slight undertone of bitterness she caught in Hiccup's voice made her decide the other way.

"Sorry." Hiccup hummed but he didn't say anything. Ruffnut gave him a while, before she continued her interrogation. What? She wasn't feeling _that_ guilty!

"I'm assuming you still didn't tell anyone." By anyone she meant his father. It was quite clear, actually. Communication between father and son was never a strong habit in Haddock household. Ruffnut knew that much from what Hiccup ever told her about his dad.

"You are assuming correctly."

"As I'm ever... but, Hiccup, you _have_ _to_ tell someone! I mean... it's dragon! Here. On Berk. Wanting to eat us!" It may have sound a little hysteric and honestly, Ruffnut didn't have an idea where it came from.

"He can't even get out from that cave. I think we are just fine for now," assured her Hiccup and Ruff would swear he sounded actually amused by her confused outburst. Oh, that little... Before she was able to come out with some fitting insult, Hiccup quickly spoke again.

"I'm going to ask Gobber, tomorrow."

"Uh... about how to kill it? Now when it's free it could be OK with your moral, right?" she remembered their conversation from the previous night very well and she hoped he came to the same conclusion as her. Maybe all this struggling to kill the beast was just a part of the bigger scheme. Maybe he wasn't so insane after all. Maybe he just wanted to put on the big show. Hiccup and the Night Fury! Fight for life and death. Oh yeah, they would sing a songs about that.

If she was really expecting something like that, she was seriously disappointed. Hiccup, that is to say, definitely didn't intend to kill.

"No!" he shouted. Ruffnut's eyes went wide on his passionate exclamation. Hiccup blushed a little and said again, now in gentler tone:

"No, I... wanted to ask more general questions, I think. You know, stuff what are not in here," he pointed on the book on the table. Pages on which it was opened were surely blank. But on the other side, dragon in the mystery class wouldn't be any more _mysterious_, if it would be described to the littlest details. And anyway, Gobber may have been the Berk's expert on dragons, but even he knew just as much as was written in there.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," objected Ruffnut carefully. Hiccup was already breathing in for another round, but she didn't give him a chance.

"I mean, what are you going to say? Hey, Gobber," she began in high nasally voice. Hiccup put on suffering expression, but not even that stopped her. "I happen to notice that the Book of Dragons seriously lacking any information on the Night Furies. Anything you would like to add?" she ended, obviously very satisfied with herself. Hiccup gave her deadly stare.

"You are terrible imitator," he growled. But moment later his expression shined up and he smiled on the girl beside him widely: "Hey, that was quite good opening, actually." Ruffnut howled, then grabbed his notebook again and smacked him across his head, second time that evening.

"Hiccup! I'm being serious, for once!" She was, really. Didn't he see in what trouble he would get? He could trust her when she said that something was way across the line. She spent her whole life by testing it.

"Let it go? _Fine_! But keeping it? Not really. This isn't a joke. It's a... dragon!"

"I'm not joking either!" cried out Hiccup. He stood up from the bench and started pacing around. It took him a while before he found the right words and tried to explain once more.

"Just... imagine that! Having a Night Fury. We could actually learn about him! Maybe we could even find out _why_ the dragons raid us."

"Because they are hungry," deadpanned Ruffnut in forcedly uninterested voice. She wasn't going to support him in this. She became to like him too much then to let him get himself executed for treason. Because that was exactly what was he doing.

"Yeah, but they would just eat fish, wouldn't they? It would be much less risky than fight hordes of angry Vikings every couple of weeks." Of course, it was like talking to the wall. Maybe he wanted to get executed? Ruffnut groaned. Hiccup was obviously getting in the boil. He wasn't listening anymore. She could as well leave now.

"Maybe they like mutton." Instead, she offered her own idea on the problem. As expected, it didn't reach Hiccup's ears.

"If we would know _that_, we could find out new ways how to protect our animals!"

"Personally, I think that putting the sheep into the stables for night would be a good place to start."

"I... hey!" that finally put him out of his rambling tirade. "That's actually not a bad idea! Did you tell someone?" Ruffnut laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Tuffnut." Hiccup firstly wrinkled his forehead in confusion and then measured her intently. She didn't stand his intense stare for long.

"What? I don't like mutton! It's rough and tasteless," she exclaimed and threw her hand up to the air for effect. Hiccup stayed absolutely unimpressed.

"Like everything around here," he pointed out.

"Mulch's roasted turnip is actually pretty good," objected Ruffnut and dreamy look spread on her face. For a moment she got caught in the memory of one summer afternoon about two years ago. She, Tuff, the yak masked as evil spirit of the forest and Mulch's forgotten sack with his lunch. Her mouth started watering.

"Did we really just slip from dragons to culinary skills of Berkians?" interrupted Hiccup rudely her trip to the paradise. He looked seriously surprised at the development of their discussion and he would gladly get back to the main topic. Ruffnut, not so much.

"More like a lack of them," she smirked and hoped he would join her. Not such luck.

"Ruffnut," he said threateningly. Hiccup trying to threat to someone was actually pretty funny show, but for once, Ruff wasn't in the mood for the theatre.

"Okay! Okay!" she resigned. "Right... Dragons. In the coves behind the village. Hm... thinking... still thinking... OH! No, sorry, still don't like it." Well, that should do it. She couldn't state her opinion on the matter more clearly.

"You're... are you going to tell someone?" All joking suddenly disappeared from the air. Ruffnut sighed.

"Uh... no." She could disagree with him, she could think he was doing the biggest stupidity of his life, but she wouldn't betray him. And that brat knew that very well. Sometimes, Ruffnut hated herself for her desire to explore and learn which brought her here. Life was much easier when she was pretending to be stupid to _everyone_.

"Thank you," Hiccup said sincerely. Ruffnut shook her head over herself for the last time and then waved her hand over him.

"I just hope you know what you are doing. _Also_ hope you know that in the case something will go wrong, _you_ will be the first one who's gonna be eaten."

"I can live with that," Hiccup grinned maniacally. There were no doubts about that now. He was definitely insane. Time for him to know.

"You are crazy," stated Ruffnut in her most serious voice. Hiccup just grinned more.

"Well, nothing new then." Huh, apparently he already knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup the Useless in the Dragon training. Odin help them all.

She knew it was a disaster waiting to happen the minute he stepped in the Training Ring. Her hypothesis was confirmed about ten minutes later, when he was almost killed by the gronkle. And during that he even had the guts to flirt with her!

First rule about fighting dragons was _never_ losing attention. One slip-up and you could end like roasted chicken. One would think he would remember _that_ after such a close call with the lava shooting dragon. But no, day later and he was doing the same mistake again. This time he was annoying Gobber with his stupid questions. Of course it almost got him killed.

Thinking about that, maybe she should let that Nadder to eat him. It would be much safer for everyone. But her conscience simply didn't allow it. So, she almost broke his arm when was trying to get her axe from his shield, ignored twin's comments about "love on the battle field" and save them both from the bird like blue dragon. But not even Gobber's praise made her feel better.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she spat on the boy lying on the floor before her. He was looking terrified. It made her just angrier. It was _his_ fault that they were just almost eaten!

"Our parents' war is about to become ours." Didn't he understand? In this very minute, her and his father were both heading to the danger, in probably vain try of finding the Dragon Nest. They could die and then it would be on _them_, their children, to protect their homes and revenge the death of their love ones.

"Figure out which side you're on." With that, she left. There was nothing more to say. By the corner of her eye she saw Snotlout to nod an approval of her words. Fishlegs and Tuffnut also looked they agree. Ruffnut was watching Hiccup (who was still lying on the cold stone floor of the Ring) intently and her face showed interesting mix of emotions. But the last thing Astrid had a mood for, was mussing about what is going on in the head of Ruff Thorston.

Astrid ran through the village. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, so she averted all places where her mother would be and slipped into their house. It was empty, so Astrid quickly walked up the stairs and hid in her room. She removed her shoulder pads and spiked skirt and lay down on her bed. She felt the vertebras of her back pop, one by one as she was lying down. Training wasn't any fun. And if _she_ was so beaten up, she could only imagine how such Hiccup could feel at the end of the day.

Astrid frowned. _Hiccup again_.

What was the Chief thinking to send him into training? Sure, Hiccup was well known for his never ending sprawling about giving him a chance to prove himself, but surely Stoick wouldn't risk his only son's life, just to make him happy. Especially since the said son wasn't looking happy at all. What came into him anyway? Only a week ago he was literally begging his dad to let him in the training and now he looked like he would be rather helping clean the yak's stables. Seriously, he was more changeable than weather.

When Snotlout came these few days ago and said what he heard in the Great Hall, Astrid got positively excited. It was her dream since she was a little girl. She was determined to be the best dragon fighter on Berk. She would fear no dragon alive. She would restore her family pride. She would make her parents proud.

In a way, she could understand Hiccup's constant need to prove himself to his father. She was also the only child. And like Chief's son, she wasn't exactly what her parents wanted her to be. She was born as a girl, not a boy her father wished.

Astrid knew her father wanted a son. He never said so, but she remembered that when she was younger, he was sometimes watching the other men in the village with their own little boys with badly hidden envy in his eyes. He looked sad, too. He wanted a boy, strong one, with his fighting skills. Boy who could go with him hunting, boy whom he could learn everything he knew. Instead, he got a daughter. Nice one, clever one and strong one, but still a girl. And nothing Astrid would ever do would change that.

But that didn't discourage her from trying. Every day, since she was strong enough to hold the axe, she was training, fighting and improving herself. All in hope, that one day she will be good enough for her father and will make him happy.

Getting into the Dragon training was a big step to this goal. When her dad confirmed that she was chosen into the training, Astrid would swear she saw a glimpse of pride in his eyes. It made her happier than anything in her life. She promised him that by the time he will came back from the mission to the Helheim's Gate, she will be on the top of the class and killing her first dragon. He just hugged her and whispered to her ear:

"I don't doubt of it."

And now, that stupid little runt was ruining everything. He always messed up. Until now, she was willing to sign it off as a spin off product of his own try to prove his dad he is worth of being called a Viking. But now, he was messing up also _her_ effort. And she wasn't going to fail and let her father down.


	6. Chapter 6

It was funny how Hiccup's life altered in the last few months. First, he found an ally among the people who have been taunting him all his life. Now, he found the best friend among their worst enemies.

Toothless was amazing. With every other visit he paid to the black scaly dragon, Hiccup was getting assured about that again and again. His interest in the dragon soon grown over from just a simple "getting to know you" and "study purposes" to true friendship.

Sure, their fist meeting after the big revelation to Ruffnut didn't proceed without small troubles. Hiccup came with the shield and the fish. He lost both shortly after arriving. Night Fury didn't look particularly interested in any closer associations with the boy at first. He shown Hiccup his remarkable retractable teeth (all what Hiccup was able to think of during this experience, except the relief that his hand wasn't eaten as well, was how Ruff would love something like this), then ate the fish and left take his afternoon nap, clearly expecting that when he will wake up again, the boy will be gone.

But Hiccup, being stubborn as he was, didn't leave and now was thanking to all gods in Valhalla for this decision. When dragon (whose ironic name Toothless already apparently stuck) woke up, he found the young human sitting nearby on the stone by the lake, drawing to the dirt under his feet with the stick.

Until now, Hiccup would never even dream of the possibility that something as trivial as a doodle would be that first and deciding step in his relationship with the dragon. But, that was precisely what happened. Toothless was watching him for a while, then run away, only to come back with the young tree trunk in his mouth and start to make his own artistic piece.

Result was wild labyrinth of lines, new game and discovery that even dragons don't like when someone is destroying their work. And when at the end of the evening Toothless let Hiccup touch him, peace between the two of them seem to be made.

Hiccup kept going to the cave where his dragon (when he started to refer him as _his_ he didn't know, but it seemed right somehow) was currently living, every day. He would suffer through the morning training in the Ring and then slip away when no one was looking. Well, almost no one.

He knew that Ruff was watching him. Every morning after he came to the ring and they were waiting for Gobber to show up, he could feel her eyes scanning him and looking for any missing limbs, fingers or at least scratches and burns. And he could see how the fact she never found them was making her minimally confused.

In fact, Hiccup was dying to tell her _all_ about what is happening in the cove. They stopped their inventing sessions, with him always gone in the woods and her in charge of her brother and with the others constantly behind her back. Hiccup didn't have a chance to talk to her at all.

Firstly, he wasn't even sure if she wanted him to. He knew she wouldn't betray him by telling anyone where Toothless was, but he also didn't want her make uncomfortable by involving her into something what was against her thinking. Finally, she stated her opinion on the matter quite clearly. Dragons? Not so good.

But how time proceeded and he was still alive, Hiccup began to notice that expression in Ruff's face began to change. Sure, disagreement was still winning, but there were also still bigger and bigger traces of wonder, excitement and mostly curiosity. She was getting truly fascinated by the fact he was interacting with the dragon and _still_ didn't get eaten. Her desire for learning, exploring of unknown and love for danger was his way in.

He decided to go for it. He trusted her and he wanted to share that wonderfully crazy experience with her. Also, only way how to make her understand was to show her. She had to see on her own eyes what the dragons really were. Well, at least, this one. So, one day during the training he made his move.

They were training with the Nadder again. Today their job was running among the wooden partitions and not getting nailed on them by spikes the dragon was shooting. Hiccup was fully agreeing with Fishlegs opinion on Gobber's teaching methods, but right now, general chaos was working for him.

He waited for the moment Ruff and Tuff separated and Ruffnut was hidden behind the panel alone. With one quick and very dangerous (and probably also stupid) move he jumped by her side. Before she got the chance to say something, he whispered:

"Meet me in the woods after the training. Bring a fish." He didn't let her object and run away to hide behind another panel, knocking Astrid out of her feet on his way. Now he could only hope that Ruffnut's adventurous personality will get better of her and she will come.

He wasn't disappointed. She took her time, but at the end she came. With the smoked salmon. Hiccup opened the basket he had and which was already full of different kind of fish and let her place her welcome gift there. Then he gave her extra big toothy smile, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the woods. He didn't say the word about where they're going, but Ruff made the connection soon enough.

"I _know_ where you are taking me," she announced threateningly with a promise of coming blow if he won't give her proper explanation.. Hiccup wasn't exactly fond of idea of explaining, he believed there weren't right words. So he rather just said:

"You have been always brighter than you let on." It didn't help and Ruffnut said so.

"Flattering won't get you out of it, Haddock!" Hiccup just sighed but didn't stop. Did she have to start to be difficult _now_? Apparently, yes.

"Seriously, Hiccup, not telling is one thing, but being actually _accomplice_ is something very, very different. Trust me, I know! My first tribe hearing was when I was five!" Now Hiccup actually chuckled, despite the seriousness of situation.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that! You and Tuffnut set Mildew's sheep on fire!" Ruff gave him another deadly stare and said coldly:

"Distracting by crazy stories works only when _I'm_ the one who is telling them." Hiccup only shrugged and continued walking. Ruffnut made a huff in annoyance.

"Do you realize that by befriending that dragon you are basically committing treason? They could execute you!" she cried out, snatched her hand from his and stopped dead in her tracks. Hiccup finally stopped too and turned to face her. She was looking at him with expression where was mixed rage, disagreement and badly suppressed hint of excitement. Oh, she could talk and swear as she wanted, but she couldn't hold back who she really was.

"And they would be wrong!" he said quietly, but still passionately enough to hold her attention.

"Ruff... they're... _we're_ wrong about them. About dragons! Everything we know about them is wrong! You will see. They are not mindless, killing beasts we were told. They are fun and kind and highly intelligent! Just... let me show you." He extended his hand to her. She didn't respond immediately and Hiccup could see she's having internal battle with herself. Staying her ground or let her curiosity win?

"I just don't want you to get into trouble. You know that almost _everything_ you do somehow backfire on you," admitted Ruffnut finally. Hiccup smiled, oddly touched by her care.

"Don't worry. _This_ will be fine," he did a step closer and caught her hand again, giving it reassuring squeeze. When it still didn't convince her entirely, he added:

"And I know you want to see him too. Whatever you say, this is too much interesting to stay away from it for you." He had to laugh when she gave his hand hard squeeze, kicked him under his knee and growled on the top of it. He could imagine what was going on in her head right now: _Damn him and his freckled round cheeks and pleading eyes. All he had to do was say one of his speeches and she would run into the dragon. This time literally._ She admitted once, very reluctantly, that he could be very persuasive.

At the end, Ruffnut rolled her eyes and nodded. Hiccup grinned widely and continued with a new spring in his steps, dragging the girl with him again. He knew all of this was completely crazy, ridiculous and highly dangerous. But, add a little fire and you've got everything Ruffnut liked.

The rest of the way to the cove was spent in the entire silence. They sauntered down through the rift in he rocks where they were stopped by a shield stuck in the crack in the stone. Hiccup just chuckled on Ruffnut's questioning look and bend down to crawl under the shield. Ruff couldn't do anything but do the same.

"Toothless! Toothless?" Hiccup started calling his dragon friend the minute they stepped in the cove. When he came alone, Toothless would sometimes waiting for him, hidden behind the rocks and then jump on him playfully, licking him and expecting a new batch of fish. And while he was finding it rather funny, Ruffnut wouldn't have to share his opinion when meeting the dragon for the first time. Hiccup wanted everything go smoothly as possible.

"Uh... you've named it?" sounded Ruffnut's puzzled voice behind his back. Hiccup nodded.

"Yes." He spared her of his lecture about how he though the naming the dragon was important for establishing the bond, but he couldn't help and add:

"And it's _him_." Right then he heard the cracking somewhere by his left side and Ruff's exclamation:

"Oh great Odin's beard!"

He turned just in time to see Toothless running to him. Dragon spotted his human friend first and went to greet him, when he noticed he's not alone this time. Not knowing the other person he preventively made a defensive pose and growled on the girl threateningly. Hiccup stepped in right in time to prevent the catastrophe to happen.

"It's okay. It's okay, Toothless!" he run to the dragon and tried to calm him down by putting his hand on dragon's nose and scratching him on the forehead. Toothless listened to him, but he didn't stop growling.

"She's not dangerous," continued Hiccup and looked on Ruffnut staying about ten feet from them, absolutely frozen with mixture of fear and amazement.

"Most of the times..." added boy and smirked a little. He said it quietly but Ruff's ears caught it anyway. She woke up from her paralysis and gave him a dirty look. Hiccup grinned. He slowly took his hand away from Toothless head and let the dragon go freely. Toothless looked at him questioningly and when Hiccup nodded in reassurance, he went to the girl and started to examine her carefully.

"Uh... what is it doing?" squeaked Ruffnut when Toothless began sniffing her hair and then with happy whirr took one of hers braids in mouth. Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what the dragon meant with _that_, but he sign it off as just another way of _getting_ _know_ the new things. At the end, he knew Toothless just a little more then a week; he could hardly claim himself as expert.

"He's getting to know you." Toothless drop Ruff's hairs and shifted his attention to her boots. Who knows what he found so appealing on them, but he started to lick them too.

"Is that really necessary?" whimpered Ruffnut and watched the dragon how he continued to covering her shoes and good part of legs with his saliva. It was positively gross and Hiccup had an unsettling feeling that Toothless was doing it on purpose, just to try how far he can go with this new human.

It was remarkable how he already trusted to Hiccup's judgement enough to let him bring someone new to see him. Toothless knew Hiccup and believed he meant no harm to him. So if he trusted to this girl enough to let her meet him, so would he. It was filling Hiccup's chest with nice warm feeling.

Hiccup let Toothless annoy Ruffnut for another five minutes. During that time he could watch how Ruff's look changed from terrified to disgusted to genuinely interested.

"Hey, Toothless!" he called on dragon. Black reptile immediately turned his head to him.

"Give her a break, bud. We brought you some lunch!" with that Hiccup opened the basket full of fish. Toothless purred happily, gave Ruffnut one last lick and nudge so big she fell and ran to Hiccup. Or more precisely, to the stack of fish beside him.

With dragon fully occupied by his meal, Hiccup went to his other friend to check if she's really okay. He helped her up and let her dispose of the traces of saliva which she had all over from her waist down. He watched her carefully for any signs of anger or rage, but she was oddly calm. Frankly, _he_ didn't know what to say or do now. His plans went just as far. From here, he was going to rely on luck and hope in the best.

"It's... not what I've imagined," said Ruffnut suddenly with eyes glued on eating dragon. Hiccup blinked, surprised and quickly asked, truly interested in answer:

"What did you imagined?" He expected her to say something like _bigger_, _more scary_ or _killing on sight_. At the end, that was what everyone would expect from the Night Fury. But all Ruffnut said was:

"Fist of all, lack of teeth, given his name." Hiccup laughed.

"Oh! Right, I guess I should explain that. Toothless!" he called on dragon. Toothless looked at them, half of fish still hanging out from his mouth. Hiccup took Ruff's hand and led her closer to him.

"Would you show her your teeth?" he asked and dragon happily complied. Ruffnut gasped.

"Wow! Now, _that's_ amazing!" Suddenly, like she forgot all her doubts. Before Hiccup could stop her, she put her hand into Toothless mouth, stroking his gummies. She went even that far as almost putting her head into the dragon's widely opened mouth.

"Yes, and that's just one thing. Just wait until you get to know him properly!" smiled Hiccup and pull her away from the dragon's jaws, the smug grin of satisfaction of being right not leaving his face for another hour.

They spent the rest of the day in the cove, Toothless and Ruffnut getting to know each other and Hiccup telling her everything he learnt in the past few days. It was long after sun set down when both humans said their goodbye to the dragon and left the same way they came.

Almost all way was spent in the silence, again. Only when the lights from the village started to blink through the trees, Hiccup couldn't wait any longer and have to ask.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You don't have anything to say?" cried out Hiccup. She was driving him crazy. In the cove it all went well, but now, he wasn't sure what conclusion she made from this eventful afternoon.

"I'm really disappointed," said Ruffnut in seemingly bored tone. Hiccup gasped.

"Wh-what?!" He had to wear pretty shocked face, because Ruff laughed, first time that day.

"_That_ should be the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself? The most deadly dragon alive? Fear of the all Vikings?" she made a little pause for effect.

"Who are they _kidding_! He's an overgrown puppy!" she finished, feigning indignation. Hiccup let out the snicker of laugh.

"Can't argue with that," he admitted. But Ruffnut wasn't done yet.

"Seriously, I'm starting doubting the whole Book of Dragons now." Hiccup once more wore the expression of utter disbelieve. But, on the other side, what else he could expect? Ruffnut was never doing anything in half.

"So... you like him?" he asked carefully, just to make sure they are really on the same tune.

"Yes... I like _him_. Very much."


	7. Chapter 7

Ruffnut was laughing hard. She was sitting on the stone on the shore of the lake in the cove, trying to catch some fish there, but more than on water her attention was glued on the scene playing by her side. Hiccup was trying to teach Toothless how to play fetch. But dragon either didn't understand why was the boy still throwing away the stick he had, when he apparently wanted it that much or was simply too lazy to stand up and go after it. Either way it was very funny and prevented Ruffnut from obtaining their dinner.

"I would like to see how you'd be doing," snorted Hiccup in her direction when he finally gave up and went sit down by Ruffnut's side. Toothless probably thought he made his friend unhappy, so he stood up and went fetch the stick. He dropped it on Hiccup's lap and gave a boy a look, which more reminded a lost puppy than a vicious beast. Hiccup groaned, murmured something about "stupid cheeky dragons" and hugged dragon around his neck. Toothless gave over his head Ruffnut something that could be considered as conspiracy wink and Ruff laughed again.

It was just a few days since she finally met the dragon in person and she already began to fall in love with him. He was all Hiccup said he would be and so more. Ruffnut was reasonable enough to admit when she was wrong and accept a new view on things. She still had her doubts – having a dragon on Berk just seemed wrong. But, since Toothless wasn't able to fly away, she was more than willing to help keep him safe and when it came to it, defend him.

"Hey! Look out!" cried Hiccup suddenly and nudged Ruffnut to the shoulder. Ruff jerked and with eyes followed where Hiccup was pointing. Some fish get caught on the hook of her fishing rod. Ruffnut jerked with it and brought the fish out, with coincidence right into Toothless waiting mouth.

"Huh. I guess we are without the dinner tonight," huffed Hiccup and gave the dragon disapproving glare. Toothless smiled and lick his mouth happily. Damn dragon. In the moments like this, Ruff had the feeling that the Night Fury was making fools of them.

"We are supposed meet Gobber and the others on the guarding tower tonight. Surely they won't let as starve there," reminded Ruffnut. Hiccup groaned. For him, everything connected with the training was pure evil. He liked Gobber, of course, but that was it. So, view of the evening spent in the company of his classmates was almost equal to view of visit of Dagur, son of one allied chief of Berk.

Ruffnut knew better than trying to cheer him up. When they were around the others, she was still pretending she have nothing to do with him. And Hel, it was still harder and harder.

She never failed, she was an excellent liar, but every time she joined her brother, Snotlout and Fishlegs and went exactly to the opposite direction then Hiccup, it made her inside clench a little. Hiccup never reproached her anything; he seemed to be grateful for what they had, which just made Ruffnut guiltier.

Sure, she had to think about her brother. He needed someone who will be always there _with_ him and _for_ him and that someone was _she_. He loved his life the way it was – crazy, dangerous and in the circle of their friends.

Ruffnut kept telling herself that she can't take that from him. And by openly associating with Hiccup she would do just that. Hiccup was still an outcast for the others. Only in nights, when she was lying in her bed, covered by furs up to her nose and listening Tuffnut's light snoring, she was honest enough with herself to admit the truth – that she was also too much coward to step out and join Hiccup's side.

On the other side, being honest would surely make things simpler. At least, she would finally get a full night of sleep. These days she was starting to suffer through the serious sleep deprivation.

She never joined Hiccup immediately after training when he would with iron regularity disappear from the Training Ring as quickly as possible. He would run down to the docks, pile some fish into the basket and then run to the woods to Toothless. No one ever cared about where he was going.

Ruff and boys would go for lunch, usually served in Great hall and then they would just hang around, she and Tuff causing troubles and making fun from everything and everyone. Sometimes Astrid would join them (if she was not too busy with her extra training), never saying much, besides some annoyed comments and vain tries of calming them down.

It would not be until dinner when Ruffnut would make her excuses and disappear too. On Tuffnut's curious questions about where is she going she would just say something about "needing her alone girl time" which on its own would terrified him enough to let it be and spent the rest of the evening with Snotlout and Fishlegs, doing who knows what.

Ruffnut never felt entirely sure when leaving him with these two. Once or twice she even comprehended an idea of taking her brother with her. She was sure he would love it – it was crazy and dangerous enough. Only problem was that he wasn't able to keep a secret. He wouldn't endanger anyone purposely, but he would let it slip somewhere to someone. And Ruffnut couldn't jeopardize Hiccup's secret and Toothless alone.

So she continued to go to the cove alone. She would come shortly before sun settled down and stayed with Toothless and Hiccup long to the night. They would play with the dragon and when Toothless decided to go to sleep, they would go back home together, not separating their ways until they reached the village. Ruff would then slip in the house, quietly check on her brother and jump into her bed to get a few hours of sleep before the morning came.

Of course, she was absolutely useless in the training next day, but that didn't bothered her too much. She would spent her morning by pulling Tuffnut out of the flaming dragons (when he forget himself and started once again admire their destructive power) and watching Astrid and Snotlout competing and trying impress each others (well, at least in Snotlout's case, whom was trying to impress Astrid, Ruffnut had no idea).

Generally, it was all nice and peachy. And Ruff rather didn't bothered with the thought of how it will be when their parents will came back from the expedition to Helheim's Gate. Under the watchful eyes of her mother and Hiccup's father it will be much harder to just sneak out and disappear for the half of the night.

"Well, I guess we should pack up then," said Hiccup and pulled Ruffnut out from her thoughts. She nodded and slipped down from the stone. After giving Toothless proper goodbye, both young Vikings began to walk to the village of Berk.

"Well, see you later," grinned Hiccup and headed to his house. He needed to dispose of the basket and probably find another ten ways of procrastination. Anything, just to avoid the evening suffering.

He was successful just partially. When he joined them, Ruffnut and others were already in the middle of their chickens.

"Sorry, lad, don't have any more of these," apologized Gobber and waved with his hooked hand on which he had impaled his own chicken. Hiccup said he doesn't mind and took one of the fish. Ruffnut was watching him carefully. He really had to hate this, because he was looking seriously under the weather. It didn't make her fell comfortably that they (yes, she too) were making him so miserable.

She didn't even notice when Gobber started telling the tale about how he lost his limbs. Everyone else beside the two of them looked really interested by his stories and devoured every Gobber's word.

Ruffnut started to pay the attention only then when Fishlegs and Snotlout started to contribute to the discussion. Especially Snotlout's thoughts were so ridiculous that finally caught even Hiccup's attention.

"I swear, I'm so angry. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face," said the bulky boy and was looking so damn ridiculous during that, that Ruffnut had to hold back a laugh. Amazingly, across the fire she could see Astrid having the same problem. However, before she could elaborate on this any more, her attention was snatched by Hiccup, who's head sharply turned up to Gobber, when the older blacksmith explained to Snotlout:

"It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. And a downed dragon is a dead dragon." Hiccup almost opened his mouth to ask something, but he stopped himself in the last second. Instead, he again ducked his head down. But before, he managed to send to Ruffnut meaningful look. Problem was, Ruff wasn't entirely sure what the meaning actually was.

She could hear Gobber wishing them the good-night and telling them about tomorrow's programme. She turned her head to her brother when he started to convincing others about his fate of killing the Monstrous Nightmare and show off his (fake) tattoo of the said dragon. When she turned to look at Hiccup again, he was gone, only the stick with his uneaten fish was left on his place. And what was worse, Astrid was standing at the edge of the tower and was watching him leave. Thankfully, she didn't follow him. Ruffnut was sure that whatever Hiccup was up to, he didn't want a witnesses. Well, at least the unwelcome ones.

They spent on the tower another hour after Gobber left and other one until Tuffnut finally fell asleep, so it was close after midnight, when Ruffnut got to the smithy. Hiccup was so sank into his work that he didn't hear her coming. She gave him a smaller heart attack, when she knocked on his shoulder.

"Oh! That's you!" he exclaimed. Ruff grinned and asked:

"Expecting someone else?" Hiccup just shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing. Ruffnut watched him with interest. He was wearing his work apron; in one hand he had a hammer, in the other the pair of tongs by which he was holding long and thin piece of metal. He was obviously making something. But what could be so important he had to do it now, in the middle of the night?

"What are you up to, Hiccup?" she asked and when she didn't got an answer, she continued:

"You ran away like crazy. You didn't even finish your dinner. I brought it for you, by the way," and she pull out the roasted fish she indeed managed to snatch and hide before her always hungry brother spotted it. She could see Hiccup's shoulders lift up in heavy sight. He put away his tools and turned to face her.

"Thanks, I will eat it later," he said in regard of the fish, but nothing else.

"So?" Ruffnut prompted. She knew that if he _really_ wouldn't want to tell her, he would just say so. So, now he was just stalking. She gave him very telling glare and on that Hiccup finally resigned.

"Fine... it's about Toothless," he sighed again.

"What about him? Beside the fact he is still here?" She didn't even try to sound annoyed by that anymore. Hiccup knew she was absolutely smitten with the dragon anyway. And how could she not be? Magnificent source of fire and loud roaring. He was practically her other brother.

"Well, that's just it! He can't fly away. And now I know why. Gobber confirmed it tonight." Hiccup bit his upper lip and waited for Ruffnut to catch up.

"That tail!" Ruffnut exclaimed, vaguely remembering what Gobber was saying about dragon's physiology. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He must have lost it when I shoot him down." He stopped and Ruffnut suddenly knew why he was looking so run down today. It wasn't only the vision of evening spent in Snotlout's company. It was also guilt.

"I'm responsible for it," Hiccup whispered, avoiding her eyes. Ruff sighed and came to him. She squeezed his upper arm lightly and made him look at her.

"Hiccup... no one would really hold that against you."

"Except for myself." She didn't know what to say on that. If he was blaming himself for something he... ugh, well, for something he actually _did_. Ruffnut groaned a little. This was starting to get really messed up. Thankfully, before she could slip into thinking about chaos, Hiccup interrupted her.

"Well... it doesn't matter right now. I have an idea how to fix it," he said in resolute voice. Ruffnut had to smile at his always hopeful spirit.

"I'm all ears," she grinned and Hiccup responded with a small smile of his own. He gently pulled his arm from her grip and shortly disappeared in his back work room. When he showed up again, he was holding a big sheet of parchment.

"Look at... this," he showed it to her. Ruffnut examined it shortly. It wasn't difficult to recognize what it was.

"Wow... Cool. Do you think it will work?" she asked as her fingers ghosted over the lines which were making the plans for artificial tail fin. The one which looked very much like the one which belonged to Toothless.

"I don't know. But I have to try," admitted Hiccup. Ruffnut gave him another smile.

"Need any help?"


	8. Chapter 8

He was flying. Sure, it lasted about five minutes, then Toothless drop him down (thankfully, at least into the water), but he was _flying_. And damn, it was amazing!

Hiccup swam to the shore, where Ruffnut was already waiting. She was standing sank in the water up to her knees, boots still on. Obviously, when the dragon decided to take off with Hiccup still sitting on his tail and then drop him from about thirty feet, she got so scared for hers friend life, she forgot about everything else and instinctively run to help him. Not that she would ever admit it, of course.

"_That_ was something!" Ruffnut laughed, when she was assured that Hiccup was alright. She helped him out on the ground. Hiccup was panting, his heart was wildly hammering against his ribcage, but it was all more from the excitement and the wearing off the adrenalin shot he obtained then fear.

"Is Toothless okay?" was all he was able to get from himself. Ruff looked in the direction where the big black dragon landed. He also swam to the shore and now was pacing around and doing something what remarkably reminded sulking.

"He's being his usual pouty himself. I think he's fine," shrugged Ruffnut and turned back to her human friend. Hiccup could see that worries were now gone from her eyes and were replaced by enthusiasm and joy.

"I'll need something to help me control that tail fin. He can't do it on his own," stated Hiccup. Ruff gave him doubting look.

"You're going to try this again?" she asked, apparently not quite believing him.

"Of course," assured her Hiccup and finally got up. He took off his shoes and went to Toothless, patting dragon soothingly on his head. Before he got far enough he heard Ruff's silent exclamation:

"Cool."

And then it started. In the next two weeks, Hiccup and Ruffnut would spent every spare moment by making single components of Hiccup's flying gear, testing them and afterwards making adjustments on them. It was decided that Hiccup will be the "test pilot". Through Ruffnut never stopped claiming that Toothless actually like _her_ more, it was Hiccup who was spending more time with him and therefore had closer bond with him. Also, Ruff would never admit it, but Hiccup was pretty sure she was afraid a little.

He didn't mind. For the first time in his life he was doing something he really liked and was actually good in it. Well, technically, there wasn't anyone to compare with, but in Hiccup's modest opinion, he felt pretty confident. He was doing what no one else ever did. It was a bit overwhelming, sometimes.

Thankfully, he had Ruffnut to bring him back to earth. Sometimes literally (in the cases when Toothless got stubborn and refused to land), more often, however, when he himself got too caught up in his ideas of improving his flying abilities. In these moments she would hit him over his head with anything she just had nearby and set him in the right course. And he was grateful for that.

Learning to fly had also one other interesting side effect. As they were spending more and more time with Toothless, they began to incidentally uncover the dragon's secrets. Most of them was by pure coincidence, like the time when Toothless thrown the tantrum when he found an eel in his pile of fish for dinner. He got so spooked, that Hiccup just _had_ _to_ test the reaction on this fish also on the other dragons.

It got him one scarred Zippleback, five astonished teenagers and one equally amazed blacksmith. When he saw theirs astounded expressions, it didn't seem like such a great idea like before, but when he met Ruffnut later that evening, he got his confidence back.

All Ruff said was:

"Eel?"

He confirmed it with a nod and then Ruffnut would laugh for the rest of the night and describing dumbstruck faces of their classmates over and over again. If Hiccup was afraid she would be angry on him for snatching all attention, he was wrong. She said she have to much work with keeping Tuffnut out of the harm's way to actually do something else in the training. She told him to have his fun and that she is quite happy to just watch how he will put on the show.

And putting on the show he did. From that day, Hiccup would always show some "miracle" in the Ring and afterwards enjoy his new fame. It was fun, he would admit that. It felt really good to be suddenly admired. But, he would still run away after the training. Only difference was that now he had to do it discreetly, with his new fans constantly surrounding him.

But being famous had also it's more glumly sides. Astrid Hofferson, for example. Hiccup hoped that getting so good in the training would finally make him worthy in her eyes. Not such luck. Instead of joining the other teens in celebrating of his new abilities (with Ruffnut as a cheerleader; she was putting on such a show that it had to make Hiccup again admit how _good_ actor she was), Astrid started to sulk and got positively jealous, always watching him with suspicious glare.

It made him sad, of course, even if not as much as he expected. Maybe because now when he became generally favourable, Ruffnut could start greeting him publicly. It always made him smile when he saw her, waving him frantically and then later, when they were alone, laugh on her own silly manners.

But now, he couldn't think about the Astrid's or Ruff's weird behaviour. What he had before him needed his full attention.

Today was the Day. The first proper flight.

"Okay, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," spoke Hiccup to Toothless, while floating in the air at the far side of the island.

"Here we go, here we go. Position... three. No, four!" he locked the tail fin into the correct place and went for it. And it was the best experience in his life. Sure, he almost died, but it was worth it of every single drop of sweat he sweated off.

"You are alive. Impressive," greeted him Ruffnut when he came back to the cove later. Toothless cooed happily, gave the girl friendly nudge and run to the pile of fish she brought.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" Hiccup asked nonchalantly as he watched the dragon eat. He noticed a few smoked salmons in the pile. Toothless favourite. He shook his head and gave Ruff disapproving glare. She was spoiling him rotten. Ruffnut only smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. You are the first person who ever flew the dragon. No one expects it to be perfect from the very first flight," Ruff shrugged and went to sit down by Toothless side. Hiccup joined her. He quickly snatched two fish from dragon's pile. Toothless actually growled on him. He really didn't like when someone was stealing his food. Hiccup impaled the fish on the stick and started to roast them over the fire.

"Well, sorry do disappoint your morbid hopes, but it was absolutely fine. Everything was ooo-kay..." Alright, that was perhaps a little too convincing. But, maybe she didn't notice.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I saw you. I was on Western Hill and watched you." Oh, Hel. Well, he _did_ tell her he would be trying to fly with Toothless over the island today. Of course she wouldn't miss it. It was also thanks to her he was able to pull it off at all.

"You almost _died_!" said Ruffnut quietly but clearly. Hiccup fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I know, I know. I lost a control above Toothless for a while," he admitted and quickly added:

"But we managed at the end, didn't we, bud?" he turned to dragon for support, but Toothless was too engaged in his dinner and keeping it from the cheeky Terrible Terrors to actually pay him any attention. Hiccup was on his own in this.

"I'm sorry if I scarred you," he said finally. Ruffnut was staring at him for while and then her face suddenly broke into wide smile.

"Who said anything about scaring? It was _awesome_!" she exclaimed enthusiastically and clapped Hiccup hard on the back.

"Uh?" was all Hiccup got from himself.

"Can't wait when _I'll_ have a turn!" smiled Ruffnut and then started chatter about how now, when it is actually relatively safe, they could start to do some cool tricks. Hiccup was absolutely baffled for a while, before he realised that it was Ruffnut's old way how to say she cared without actually saying it at all.

He smiled secretly for himself and then he handed her one of the roasted fish. He would tell her he cared for her too, but then she would probably hit him by that fish across the face. Well, he will just hope she knows. She was smart enough, at the end.


	9. Chapter 9

All good things have to come to the end. Ruffnut knew that. She just hoped it would take a little bit longer. That they will have a little more time.

It all started with the return of expedition to Helheim's Gate. While Ruffnut was happy to see her mother again and that except for some minor injuries everyone came back alright, it also meant the at least temporally end of her meetings with Hiccup and Toothless. She would be able to sneak out again at nights, like before, but Hiccup seemed to not be able to shake off his dad at all. And all because of his "miraculous" improvement in dragon training.

Hiccup told Ruff about the awkward conversation with his dad the night he came back. Say that he was disenchanted about that was an understatement. On one side, he was happy that his dad was so proud of him. On the other side, he had terrible remorse from the way he achieved that. It was like just only now the fact he befriended a dragon, Viking's most sworn enemy, sank in. He finally fully realised what he did.

But before they had a chance to do anything about that, the final training came and two best recruits were fighting for an honour of killing their first dragon.

Ruffnut was standing with the others behind the iron gate and watched Hiccup and Astrid running around the Ring, fighting the gronkle. Well, in Astrid's case, at least. Hiccup was trying to pretend he's not even there. Ruff had an idea he's letting Astrid win.

He would probably take it to the end, if Astrid wouldn't be so settled on the idea of killing already today. And if Hiccup's dad wouldn't be looking. In the effort to stop Astrid chop the gronkle's head off, Hiccup pulled out off his sleeve one of his "tricks" and knocked the dragon out of his feet's and reduced him into the five thousands pounds of purring meat.

Consequences were severe. Astrid almost lost her mind and in anger nearly chopped off Hiccup's head instead of gronkle's. Stoick was beaming in pride on the tribunes and was accepting congratulations from fellow Vikings. Hiccup was trying to pretend he's excited about the winning and the idea of killing a Monstrous Nightmare, but he more looked like it should be _him_ who will lose his head tomorrow.

Ruffnut was a little more successful in pretending joy, but her insides screamed in terror. Suddenly, everything was wrong. Killing that dragon without the reason was _wrong_. After a few weeks of getting to know this wonderful species she knew that. She wouldn't kill a dragon. And if _she_ wouldn't, than there was no way in Hel _Hiccup_ will. He was the one with the stronger moral principles, after all.

Ruff looked around the ring. Snotlout and Tuffnut were loudly cheering and kept telling to anyone who was willing to listen about Hiccup and his success. Especially in Snotlout's version it sounded like it was actually him who tough him all of that. Fishlegs was talking to one of his brothers. Hiccup wasn't sitting on his shoulder anymore.

Ruff caught a glimpse of his green tunic just in time to see him turning around the corner. Despite being the today's hero, he still managed to slip out and no one noticed. Remarkable. Ruffnut looked around. No one was watching her too, either. It was dangerous to go after him right now, but she had a feeling that if she won't, she will... miss him, somehow.

With one last careful look around, she sneaked from the Ring too and headed right to the woods. It was almost sure he went to Toothless. The cove in the middle of the forest was surely more preferable place to be than Ring full of loud and obnoxious Vikings right now.

She found Hiccup exactly where she thought she would. He was sitting on the stone in the cove and was doodling with the stick into the dirt under his feet. Toothless was lying nearby, half hidden in the shadows of the trees. He greeted her with sleepy whirr and didn't care about her any more.

Ruffnut slowly went to the boy. He didn't look up and she wasn't even sure he registered her arrival at all. So she rather greeted him loudly, before sitting on the stone beside him.

"Here you are. I was starting to worry you jumped on Toothless and fly away," she said in weak attempt of joking. Hiccup turned to her and gave her tight lipped smile. It somehow seemed very wrong, seeing something like that on his face, instead one of his trademark big, toothy and dorky smiles.

"It came on my mind to be absolutely honest," admitted Hiccup and Ruff insides tightened when she saw he _wasn't_ joking.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, really hoping he would now came with some marvellous crazy plan for how to make all good and well in the world again. But all she got was tired:

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Okay."

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" asked Hiccup, hopefully. However, Ruffnut shook her head sadly.

"Not really." Hiccup sighed and put his head into his hands.

"This is all so messed up," he groaned and Ruffnut could only agree. When it all became so complicated? Three days ago they were sitting on this very same stone and they were arguing over she fire extend of Monstrous Nightmare which had chilli for dinner and now they were debating whatever Hiccup should rather emigrate or let himself be beheaded tomorrow.

Hiccup sighed again. Ruff put a hand on his shoulder in an offer of comfort and support. He didn't look at her, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. His head turn a little bit up and he looked on the dragon lying not far away.

"Sometimes I'm asking myself why I couldn't just kill him when I found him in the woods," he whispered.

"You don't really mean it," said Ruffnut softly. Hiccup chuckled unhappily.

"No. But it would have been better for everyone," he voiced his opinion. Ruffnut didn't agree with that. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and by light tug she made him look at her. She knew that normally he wouldn't say something like this. He loved Toothless and didn't regret one bit of saving him and helping him. She knew that. Hiccup knew that too. In this awful chaos he just forgot it for a while. All he needed was to remind it.

"No better. Easier, yes. But not better," she said firmly, holding his hand in tight grip. They were looking into each others eyes for a while. Finally, Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore and averted his look from her.

"I'm not having a staring competition with you," he murmured, his tone just a little bit lighter than minutes ago. Ruffnut chuckled and shoved him into the shoulder. Thank gods, it seemed that her words came through that fog of worries and self doubts and reminded Hiccup of his worth.

They were sitting in silence for a while after that. It wasn't broken until Hiccup said that he still doesn't know what to do.

"If I will go to the Ring tomorrow, they will all expecting me to kill that Nightmare," he pointed out quite correctly.

"You could lose the match, purposely," offered Ruffnut. Hiccup wrinkled his forehead and asked hesitantly:

"Doesn't that mean _mine_ death?"

"Probably," admitted Ruffnut. The final fight in the training arena was to the death. No matter whose. Hiccup sneered on her telling expression and said:

"I'm not really big fan of dying in terrible agony of pain."

"Well, I guess you can't have everything." She definitely got a point there. He could never make everyone happy. Someone will always end up upset.

"My father would be so disappointed if I lose."

"He would get over that. Eventually," said Ruff, but she didn't sound very convincing.

"You really know how to lift one's spirit," Hiccup smirked and Ruffnut gave him a hearty laugh. Mood finally began to lightening.

"Yes I..." she stopped in the middle of the sentence and carefully looked around. She was sure she heard something.

"What was that?" she asked her companion. Hiccup was already opening his mouth to say something, but she stopped him just in time. The sound of soft cracking sounded again. This time, Hiccup heard that too.

"I don't know," he whispered and stood up. Ruffnut quickly copied him. She did two steps toward the direction where the cracking was coming. Hiccup wanted to follow her, but she stopped him by gesture of hand.

By the corner of her eye she caught movement. It was Toothless who also sensed something or someone was hiding behind the rocks in the entering to the cave. Behind her back she could feel Hiccup coming closer, eyeing the same direction like her. Something was definitely there.

"Careful," whispered Ruff, quite unnecessarily. It wasn't Hiccup she should worry about when it came to the discreet approach. It was Toothless.

Black dragon could feel very well that something was off with both of his humans today, but until now, they've been coping with it. But at this moment, levels of stress suddenly jumped drastically up and Toothless didn't like it at all. So, he decided to act.

"Toothless, stop!" cried Hiccup out, when his dragon started to run to the crack in the rocks which served like an access route. When Toothless didn't obey him, he ran after him, Ruffnut hot on his heels.

"Oh Gods!" came out the terrified exclamation from behind the rocks. Ruffnut knew immediately whose voice said that. First look confirmed it. Standing closely pressed against the rock wall behind her back was Astrid Hofferson. Toothless was growling at her and watched her and especially her axe threateningly.

"Astrid! Put that axe down! You're scaring him!" ordered Hiccup to the girl, while trying to unsuccessfully calm down the angry dragon. Toothless was real sweetheart most of the time, but when he thought he or his human friends were in danger, he could be pretty intimidating.

"_I'm_ scaring _him_?!" Astrid finally recovered from the shock she obtained when she came face to face with a Night Fury and spitted on the boy before her unbelievably. Then she probably fully realised who she's talking about and added:

"_Who_ is _him_?" On that Ruffnut came into the sight and made introductions.

"Astrid – Toothless. Toothless – Astrid. Hiccup you already know." She smiled, Hiccup gave a nervous wave and Toothless made an extra deep growl. Astrid stood like frozen to the ground for a second. But then she snapped out of it, shook her head disbelievingly and before any of them could do anything, she jumped up and got lost between the rocks.

"Ta-da-daaa. We're dead," sing-songed Hiccup and groaned. That was just what they needed on the top of all of this.

However, his two friends apparently didn't share his desperation. Ruffnut exchanged a look with Toothless and after she gave him permission, the dragon started to scramble on the rocks and tried to get on them.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Hiccup, not understanding, as he watched the Night Fury to making another and another unsuccessful effort of climbing up. He turned to Ruffnut for explanation.

"I'm pretty sure he's trying to hint you something," she said and when even after this Hiccup didn't have a clue, she rolled her eyes and told him straight:

"Get on his back and go after her, genius!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dragons have big teeth. Sure, that was something what every little child on Berk knew. What Astrid didn't realise until now, was _how_ big they really were when you're watching them from hardly a one foot distance. Big mouth full of sharp fangs was the only thing she could see before her eyes as she was running away from the cove.

She didn't stop until she reached the small clearing in the woods. She hid behind the fallen tree trunk. She needed a little while to calm down and order her thoughts. Gods knew, her head was full of them now, when she escaped almost certain death. She expected lot of things when she decided to follow Hiccup today, but dragon was _not_ one of them.

Dragon. Hiccup Haddock was keeping a dragon in the cove. He even seemed to _tame _it, if Astrid could assume so from that little she saw. She had to laugh on how ridiculous it sounded. Who ever heard about tamed friendly dragon? It was absurd.

But, what other explanation she could find? When she came to the cove, Hiccup and Ruffnut (since when _she_ was fraternizing with Hiccup, Astrid had no idea) were already there. This meant, the dragon had to be there too. Astrid was sure she would notice big scaly reptile flying into the cove. So, if the dragon was wild and hostile towards humans, he would eat the two of them right away. But Astrid was watching them for good five minutes before she was discovered and they didn't even seemed frightened by the presence of the dragon.

Hiccup and Ruffnut befriended the dragon. How, Astrid had no idea, but by doing that they committed the treason. And something had to be done about that.

Astrid got up and with a new determination headed straight to the village. Others have to know. The _Chief_ have to know. She speeded up, fully ignoring that small voice in the back of her head, which kept telling her to stop and think this over once more. But she knew what she was doing. Befriending their most sworn enemy was wrong, to say at least, and it had to be punished. Her anger from being defeated by Hiccup in the training had nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately for her, Astrid never got to the village. She actually only managed to do about five steps before she was grabbed by two clawed paws and lifted in the air.

"Hiccup, get me down from here!" she screamed when the dragon dropped her on the tree branch very, very high above the solid ground. But all the boy did was land the dragon on the top of the very same tree. He _landed_ it. Oh great Odin's ghost! He was _riding_ it! Astrid would scream again, but she went absolutely speechless.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," pleaded Hiccup. Astrid shot him a deadly glare.

"I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say!" she spat, while trying to get from the end of the branch to the tree trunk. Of all trees around, this idiot had to choose the one which branches were withered. It wouldn't hold her much longer.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you." Hiccup held out his hand. What? Was he really thinking she would get on... _that_? Was he insane?

"Please, Astrid." The branch started to crack. Astrid tried to not panic and stay calm. There was no chance to get down on her own. Only way how to get on ground again was apparently accept Hiccup's help. Sit on the dragon. Never!

The branch made another crack and Astrid felt how she dropped for a couple of inches down. Hiccup was still offering his hand to her. Damn him! She was droved into the corner.

She smacked off his hand and climbed on the dragon's back without his help. It felt even more surreal than it sounded.

"Now get me down!" she ordered. Hiccup told to dragon (Toothless? Did he really call it _Toothless_? Was he blind? Or daft? Or both?!) to land and then he turned to her and gave her inappropriately big smile. What was so funny? Didn't he realise in what trouble he was?

"See? Nothing to be afraid of," he said and patted the dragon on its side. Astrid highly disagreed. And as usual, she was right. What followed next was probably the scariest and in the same time the most stunning experience of her life.

It started dreadfully. The dragon decided to show off and according Hiccup's confused exclamations, it really wasn't on the programme. It stopped only then when Astrid yelled she's sorry. For what she was apologizing she wasn't even sure. Main thing was that it got the dragon back to its senses.

She had to admit, flying among the clouds _was_ pretty cool. She even went that far and in the moment of weakness even said so. She was rewarded by two big toothy smiles, one from Hiccup and one from the dragon itself.

But before she got a chance to start comprehend her thoughts or say anything else, Toothless went crazy again and took the lead for a second time. The place he took them to was something Astrid was dying to see as much as she was fearing it. The Dragon Nest.

It was located on the island in the fogs of Helheim's Gate. Astrid couldn't believe it. It was so close all that time. How many times the Vikings been there, and they never found it. And if they did, they never came back. But now, _she_ knew the _exact_ location.

"That nest was enormous. I've never imagined there would be so many dragons!" she said when they were on their way back. Hiccup didn't say a word since they left the Nest. Astrid didn't see his face, but if tension in his shoulders was any indication, he was pretty troubled over their discovery as well.

"I've never imagined they would be _forced_ to raid us," he murmured and Toothless did something which resembled an agreeing moan. Astrid sneered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Forced? They don't mind." She almost felt off when Hiccup sharply turned to face her and in the same time Toothless decided to start landing.

"What?!" the boy shouted on her disbelievingly. Astrid tried to explain.

"They are animals." Toothless landed and Hiccup was breathing in for answer, but Astrid didn't give him a chance.

"It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them." She jumped down from dragon's back. Finally, she was feeling the firm ground under her feet.

"Let's find your dad!" she ordered and turned to leave. She noticed Ruffnut approaching them from the other side of the cove. The dragon went to greet her and Astrid was stopped by Hiccup's urgent voice.

"No! No, Astrid, wait!" he ran to her and grabbed her hand as if make sure she won't leave. Astrid gave him a murderous stare. It made Hiccup to drop her hand, but it didn't shut him up.

"They will kill... Toothless. We have to think this through carefully." He looked really worried over that and Astrid was once again absolutely stunned.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed, utterly shocked. She quickly pulled herself together and continued.

"We just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" He couldn't be. Not even such fool like him could. But apparently, she was wrong.

"Yes," he answered in firm voice and to Astrid's absolute disbelieve, she could hear the clear traces of pride in his voice when he was saying that.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I can't." She wasn't sorry for the dragon, she was more sorry that it took _treason_ for Hiccup to finally find his backbone and stay behind his decision, however bad they were. She turned again and wanted to leave.

"Astrid, please!" cried Hiccup behind her back. If she for one second admired his determination a while ago, now she was twice time disgusted how pathetic he sounded. She spun on her heel and shouted right to his face:

"You want prefer the life of a _dragon_ over the lives of your own _people_!"

"That's not like that!" he tried to defend himself weakly, but Astrid didn't give him a chance.

"Then how is it? Explain it to me, because this is like it looks to me." He didn't say a word and Astrid let out an insincere laugh. He really was a fool.

"You can't possibly think that _all_ dragons are good." One look into his face told her that this was exactly what he was thinking. She shook her head in disbelieve.

"You're making assumptions stated on this one," she said and pointed on the black dragon staying nearby with Ruffnut by his side. Nor Astrid or Hiccup noticed they came so close.

"Well I think its solid enough," objected Hiccup and he looked like he really did believe it. Astrid sighed. She never thought that Hiccup would be so naive.

"No, it is not! No one in his right senses would say so!"

"What do you mean by that?" Didn't he really know?

"You are letting your feelings to influence your judgement. It's like..." she was trying to find something to make an example.

"If you met _one_ good Outcast, would you automatically assuming that the others are good too? I don't think so." She looked at him to see if it got through to him, but Hiccup wore unreadable mask on his face.

"Your first duty should be to your people, not to your... pet," she added. Only then he finally snapped back.

"He's not my _pet_. He is my _friend_ and I'm just trying to protect him," he hissed angrily. Astrid heard deep growl from the dragon as well. Was he insulted by being labelled as a pet? Never mind. Either way, it just served to Astrid to prove her point.

"And _who_ will protect _us_?" Dragons were dangerous, vicious creatures and this one was no exception. He could be behaving a little, but it didn't change the fact he was still a beast and their enemy.

Astrid turned to leave, only to be stopped once again.

"Astrid, be reasonable!" cried out Hiccup and Astrid gasped. She made a few quick steps back and shoved the boy to the chest. No one would ever accuse her for being anything but reasonable.

"I am! I'm the _only_ _one_ _here_ who is!" She briefly looked at Ruffnut. The other girl didn't say a word the whole time, but given her protective stance over the dragon and frosty stare she was sending to Astrid, there could be no doubt about where _her_ loyalties stood. Astrid looked back at Hiccup.

"Not telling is a treason, Hiccup. We have a chance to end this for good." The boy actually laughed on that, albeit a little hysterically.

"End it? _End_ _it_?" he repeated incredulously.

"Are you sure you've seen the same thing as me back there?" he asked her, but he didn't wait for answer and continued.

"We won't stand a chance against it! It will end _us_, before we even get out from the ships!"

"Then we will die as warriors!" retorted Astrid proudly, meaning every single word of it. But Hiccup just laughed at her.

"Oh, great!" he groaned and hid his face in his palms for a second. When he looked at her again, derisive expression was gone, replaced with one very sarcastic and yet tired at the same time.

"Yes," he murmured silently. He sighed deeply and then continued with a new dose of passion.

"Because that's all is it about, right? Die in the glory and go straight to the Valhalla. Well, thank you very much, but _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _die_!" Only now it finally occurred to Astrid.

"You are afraid," she exclaimed in astonishment. Hiccup laughed again on her astonished face.

"Yes! _Yes_, of course I am! I would be fool not to be!" he made a small pause to take a breath and then continued.

"You're saying I have a duty to our people? I agree! That's why I'm not going to send them to a war they cannot win!" he sounded very resolutely about that and Astrid suddenly knew that any other words were pointless. He already made up his mind.

"They have a right to decide for themselves." With that, she turned and made her last and final effort to leave.

"Astrid!" cried Hiccup after her, but this time, she didn't turn back and simply ignored him. She said everything she wanted to say. He didn't listen, anyway. She gave him a chance to make this right; no one could say she didn't. But he didn't take it. Now it was time to take matters into her hands.

"Astrid!" She ignored him again and started to climb up to the rocks. She needed to get to the village and speak to the Chief.


	11. Chapter 11

He was watching Astrid's receding back and all he was able to think about was _Now we are really dead_. She was going to tell his father. In an hour, this cove would be filled with the angry Vikings, all of them demanding not just Toothless, but also _his_ head.

"Hiccup?" he heard Ruffnut coming behind him and calling his name softly. He didn't respond right away. His thoughts were still on the other girl. How could be someone so single-minded? So fixated on something and refusing to at least reconsider, even if shown otherwise?

He thought he convinced her. When they were flying in the clouds he was sure she's enjoying it. No one could stay untouched by that. And she even admitted it was cool. Hiccup knew instantaneously that using words would be useless, so he showed her. He showed her how amazing dragons could be and yet, even after _that_, she still demanded the fight. How it was possible?

He noticed Ruffnut came and stood beside him. She didn't urge him to talk, though Hiccup was more than sure she's bursting with desire to ask about everything. She just stood there and was silently letting him know she's there for him. She could be pretty thoughtful when it came to it.

Hiccup remembered how Ruff reacted when she was flying Toothless for the first time. She was absolutely overjoyed. She almost got them all killed, when she demanded on him to let her control the tail fin for a while, but even through that, it was one of the most wonderful moments Hiccup ever had.

Why couldn't Astrid react like Ruffnut? Hiccup mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. No one could ever react like Ruffnut. She was unique, both in the good and bad way.

Hiccup finally tore himself from his thoughts and turned to face the girl, who has been waiting unusually patiently for him to speak.

"We found the dragon's nest," he said. Ruffnut nodded.

"Yeah, I got that much," she said quietly, reminding him she was present to his previous conversation with the other girl. Hiccup sighed deeply and told her what she couldn't hear before.

"There is some kind of... I guess Astrid was right to call it queen. It's colossal," he stopped for a second and then added:

"Terrifying. I've never seen anything like that." He kept looking before him, biting his lip nervously.

"The dragons are serving to it?" asked Ruffnut and Hiccup confirmed.

"Yes. But I really don't think they're doing it voluntarily."

"What gave you that idea?"

"They're afraid of it. If they don't bring back enough food they will be eaten themselves. They raid us because they have to." He saw her eyes gone wide and then watched her comprehending this new information. Dreadful realisation sank to her after a while and she asked him firmly:

"So... what are we going to do?" Hiccup smiled.

"I have to get to my dad before Astrid does," he decided resolutely and with a new determination in his step he went to Toothless, who has been watching them silently until now. Ruffnut was running after him.

"What are you planning?" she questioned him again, not quite sure what to think about his sudden change in attitude. Hiccup reached the dragon and began to check his flying gear while speaking.

"I have to convince him that dragons are not that evil as he thinks they are and that attack the Dragon Nest would be really bad, bad idea."

"Uh... good luck with that," smirked Ruffnut and Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I will need it," he sighed and gave Toothless friendly pat on his nose. Dragon licked him in response.

"What if that won't work?" doubted Ruffnut. Hiccup knew she's not meaning to discourage him from trying, just simply want to make sure he's know what he is doing, but it irritated him nonetheless. Especially because he actually didn't plan so far.

"I don't know!" he snapped. He regretted it immediately, but he didn't have to worry. Ruffnut merely rolled her eyes and continued to wait for proper answer. Hiccup sighed once more and admitted:

"I didn't think so far yet." Then he jumped on the dragon's back and urged his friend to join him.

"Came on!"

"Wait a minute; you want to take Toothless into the village?" gasped Ruffnut incredulously and gave him a look, which clearly said she think he's gone mad. Hiccup didn't have a time or mood to argue with her.

"We are running out of time. Astrid is half way there by now." Of course he knew it was dangerous to take Toothless so close to humans, but desperate times asking for desperate measures. Thankfully, Ruff apparently thought the same. Without any other word she accepted Hiccup's hand and jumped on Toothless, sitting closely pressed against her friend. Hiccup patted the dragon on his side and Toothless took off.

They reached the village in hardly five minutes. Hiccup landed at the edge of the forest and jumped on ground. He turned to escort the dragon to near woods, but Ruffnut stopped him.

"I will take care of that. You go, quickly!" she shifted forward on the saddle and urged Toothless to move. Hiccup just nodded his thanks and ran to his house. He wasn't looking forward the conversation he was about to have with his father at all.

He stopped at the back doors for a moment to calm down. He wished he had spoken with his father more often in the past. Maybe now he would actually know what to say. Well, either way, he had to do it. With a deep breath in he opened the door and stepped inside.

The fire was burning in the fireplace; there was even the pot full of hot chicken soup hanging above it, but no traces of his father at all.

"Dad?" called Hiccup to the seemingly empty room.

"Dad, are you here? I need to talk to you!" There was some rumbling coming from the pantry, followed by muffled cursing. Second later, Stoick the Vast got out from the tiny room, holding the big jug of mead in one hand and loaf of bread in the other.

"Hiccup! Finally you home!" called Stoick, quickly put the things he was holding away and went to his son. Before Hiccup got a chance to even say anything, his dad clapped him on back with such a force it made Hiccup's knees bend.

"You made me really very proud today," said Stoick and Hiccup noticed how his eyes were shining with the pride and happiness. His throat tightened at the thought of making him angry and miserable in a while.

"Uh... thanks dad," he murmured and averted his eyes, not really knowing what to say. His dad got obviously stuck with the same problem, because he coughed awkwardly. After the minute of uncomfortable silence, Stoick couldn't take it anymore and commanded:

"Come, I made dinner," he gestured to the pot. Hiccup was grateful for distraction and nodded eagerly. Hopefully, the hot broth will smoother what he's going to do.

"You need get strength for tomorrow," said his dad while pouring the soup on his plate. "Oh great Odin, that will be big day!" he continued, looking positively overjoyed. Hiccup sighed. The more he will postpone it, the worst it will be. He have to act and quickly. Before his dad starts to plan where they will hung the Nightmare's stuffed head.

"Yeah, dad, that's kinda what I wanted talk about with you," he began hesitantly, only to be stopped with his father's jovial voice:

"Do you need any advice, son? Just ask!"

"No, I actually don't need any help with that..."

"Oh, right! You want to do it all by your own. That's my boy!" Stoick shouted happily and Hiccup had to suppress the urge slam his head against the table. He wasn't listening. Again.

"But anyway, tell me, son. I'm curious. What are you planning for tomorrow's kill?" Hiccup clenched his fists and decided that there is no point to sweeten the pill, anyway. He will just say it. And his dad will have to swallow it somehow. He inhaled deeply and then he said, loud and clear:

"Not kill at all." It definitely did a trick. His dad froze; the spoon of soup stopping in the middle of it's the way from his plate to his mouth and was gaping at his son like if he saw him for a first time in his life.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I _won't_ kill that dragon tomorrow," repeated Hiccup slowly. His dad meanwhile recovered from his shock and laughed.

"Why wouldn't you?" He probably thought it was just insecurity talking from his son, but Hiccup's next words told him otherwise.

"Because he doesn't deserve it. He's a victim in all of this, just like we are." He put all sincerity and seriousness he was able to muster in his voice, hoping that it would send the message to his dad's sub consciousness and tell him he's not joking. Unfortunately, his father's subconscious mind apparently turned it off for tonight and left Hiccup only with his dad's stubborn, obstinate, _viking_ Me.

"What are you talking about, Hiccup?" Stoick sighed tiredly.

"About dragons, dad," clarified Hiccup. His father only lifted his eyebrows in asking manner and Hiccup hurried to explain more.

"They are not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them," he said emphatically. His dad was just staring on him for a few moments and then absolutely seriously asked:

"Did you hit your head in the Ring today?"

"No," Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he quickly continued, before he could be interrupted again.

"Dad, just listen to me. I've..." He briefly considered to tell the absolute true, but decided against it in the last second. No need to be _that_ honest, really. This will be big enough piece to chew even as a slightly censored version.

"I have studied them. Observed them. I got really close to them. And I learned a lot."

"Close? How do you mean that?"

"That... really doesn't matter now. What is important is that they are not really dangerous."

"_Not_ _dangerous_? They've killed _hundreds_ of us!"

"And we killed _thousands_ of them!" shouted Hiccup in response, by now fairly exasperated to the top level. His dad was already opening his mouth for his own reply, but he didn't get to it. Hiccup was saved by sharp opening of front doors and breathless girl voice.

"Chief! Chief, I have to talk to you!" called Astrid. Hiccup closed his eyes for a second. Maybe he would rather let his dad shout at him, at the end.

"Not now, lass, I'm in the middle of something important." Stoick dismissed her, without actually looking at her. His eyes were glued on his son.

"_This_ is important!" Astrid, however, didn't let herself to be just brushed off. She was obviously determined to say her thing. Hiccup stopped watching his father cautiously and turned his attention to the girl. He tried for one last time and begged her to not say anything.

"Astrid, don't." But again, she didn't listen. She stepped into the house and stood before his dad, all proud and unwavering. Stoick watched her disbelievingly, obviously thinking how insolent she was. For a second Hiccup saw a glimmer of hope. Maybe his dad will just expel her now for being disrespectful towards him. Unfortunately, his hopes were crashed down in the same time she said her next words:

"We found the Dragon's Nest!" His dad suddenly forgot everything he wanted to say and just gasped, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open:

"What!"

"Me and Hiccup. We found it," repeated Astrid and was positively beaming with pride. Her enthusiasm quickly contaminated also Hiccup's dad. Hiccup alone was standing there, struck with horror and vainly tried to come with something to stop this.

"Where?" Stoick grabbed Astrid's shoulders and shook her little, full of eagerness of knowing more. Hiccup groaned and by silent gesture tried one more time to tell Astrid to shut up. But she ignored his head peeping out behind his father back and continued.

"It's on their island behind the Helheim Gate."

"Their island?" Hiccup grabbed his dad's arm and tried to attract his attention to himself.

"Oh, no. Dad, please no!" he pleaded, begging his dad to listen.

"It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen!" But all his effort went useless. Stoick shook him off and his attention reminded stuck on the girl before him.

"How did you find it?" he asked and Astrid was quickly opening her mouth to answer. Hiccup knew what she is going to do. Tell his dad about Toothless. He couldn't allow that.

"We followed some Terrible Terrors on the boat," he interjected quickly. Astrid went speechless, gazing him all puzzled by his lie. Hiccup prayed to all their gods for her collaboration. If nothing else, even _she_ admitted Toothless was _one_ _good_ _dragon_. He didn't deserve to die in the hands of angry Vikings, who were to stubborn to let him explain.

His dad was alternately looking from him to Astrid. Hiccup knew he wanted an explanation and he also knew that if _he_ won't give it, Astrid will. He had to choose the lesser bad.

"Only a dragon can find the island," he admitted quietly. His dad beamed on him proudly, obviously forgetting that not even ten minutes ago he was telling him he would never kill a dragon. All Stoick saw now was possibility to take the dragons down for once and for all.

Stoick turned back to Astrid and ordered:

"Go to Gobber, lass, and tell him to take the Terror from the training and set him on the ship. We will head to their home in sunrise." Astrid nodded eagerly and ran out from the house. Stoick started to pace around the fireplace, already planning the next mission.

"Dad, please don't. I promise you, you can't win this one!" Hiccup was stumbling five steps behind him, trying to reverse his father decision. Vainly. His dad didn't listen to him, once again.

"We are finally getting somewhere. After all these years, we will finally end this," Stoick rubbed his hands together. Hiccup lost the last bits of his patience and shouted:

"For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?!" It did its trick. His dad stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him, albeit looking clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Hiccup!" he snapped. Hiccup decided to not feel offended by his father's tone and took the opportunity to explain and convince him.

"I want you to listen! Dad, trust me, going there would be a suicide!"

"We are Vikings, we won't retreat before anything!" Hiccup groaned. Not _this_ again.

"Well, you may want to rethink this motto, because if you will go there, you won't even _get_ a _chance_ to back off! There aren't just dragons, dad, there is also something else. It's dragon like... I don't know. But it's huge and dangerous. You will be all killed minute after you set the foot on the ground!" It didn't move with his dad at all.

"Then we will die like true warriors!" Stoick declared proudly. This time, Hiccup actually _howled_ in despair.

"Oh for love it... what is _wrong_ with you guys? If you want to die so badly just go jump off the cliff or something! That would be much easier!"

"You are talking nonsense, son," his dad just dismissed him with wave of his hand. Then he headed to his room to pack things for the voyage.

"Be ready to sail tomorrow morning, we will need you to help navigate."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" repeated Stoick slowly, his voice threateningly low. He turned to face his son and was measuring him with an unreadable glare. Hiccup braced together all remains of his courage and firmly stated:

"No. I told you before. I _won't_ kill dragons." His dad shook his head and said mockingly:

"Because they're victims too," he brought out Hiccup's previous words, clearly thinking about them as outgrowth of sick mind. Hiccup realised there is only one other way of how to persuade his dad and that is tell the truth. With the deep breath he revealed his most carefully guarded secret.

"Because one of them is my best friend."

"Your _what_?!" gasped his dad, looking more stunned than Hiccup ever saw him in his life. Any other time, he would even found his expression funny. But now it just reminded him of how badly in his father's eyes he messed up. However, as much as he feared his dad's reaction, he didn't waver. Toothless was probably the best thing ever happened to him and he wasn't a one bit ashamed about the fact he was his friend. So he straightened himself to his full height and repeated strongly:

"Friend. The best one I ever had, beside one other person," he thought about Ruff and her unwavering support and friendship in these past months. He knew she would admit just as proudly as him that she befriended a dragon, but given the direction all this headed, it would be probably better if she stayed out of this. It was enough that _he_ is going to be in big, big troubles.

"He taught me everything about dragons I know and he showed me what they really are," Hiccup finished and for a small moment, his face was graced with a small smile while thinking about Toothless.

His dad was absolutely speechless. For a while he was just staring at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. However, when he finally recovered from the shock he obtained, his word weren't exactly what Hiccup wanted to hear.

"So _that's_ how you did get so good in the arena?" Again, Hiccup felt the uncontrollable urge to slam his head against something.

"Is that _all_ you've got from it?"

"Oh, I should have known. I should have seen the signs," his dad murmured more for himself than to him. Hiccup sighed and tried to approach him.

"Dad..." he put the hand on his arm and then stumbled back, when his dad turned sharply:

"So everything in the Ring? A trick? A lie?!" Stoick asked incredulously. He wasn't shouting, which ironically made Hiccup even more nervous.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!" he stammered and tried to find the right words to explain.

"I just took... different way."

"That's how you call it? You..." Stoick stopped for a second and Hiccup dreaded of what was going to come next. His dad inhaled deeply and then he said, his voice full of anger, pain and disappointment:

"You've betrayed us! You've betrayed your people." Hiccup gulped, not being able to respond in any way. His dad probably didn't even expect him to.

"If you've thrown your lot in with them, you're not a Viking anymore. You're not my son." With that, Stoick left the house, slamming the doors behind him, going who knew where. Hiccup stood frozen to his spot, his chest filling with cold feeling of horror over realisation of what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

It was probably the longest hour in her life. After she saw Hiccup enter his house, Ruffnut urged Toothless to move and went to hide him in the trees. She climbed down from his back and waited, nervous and little afraid of what will happen next. Will Hiccup be able to convince his dad? Will be Stoick listening?

Toothless appeared to be just as restless. It was the first time he was so close to the human colony since he was shot down by Hiccup. Ruffnut could only guess of what is going on in the dragon's head. Did he felt fear from the place which he visited many times before as an enemy? And what about his human friend? Was he worried about Hiccup too?

She wasn't able to stay at one place, so she was pacing around, coming to the edge of the forest every few minutes to check if Hiccup wasn't thrown out by the window or something like that. But nothing unusual happened. She didn't even hear anything, despite the Chief's house being the closest one to the woods.

It was almost half an hour later, when she heard some cracking. In fear that it was someone from village she quickly got to Toothless and urged him to hide in the small glen nearby. She hopped there with him just in time to see Astrid running out from the trees. The other girl didn't stop for a second and headed straight to the Chief's house.

"What do you think? Shouldn't we stop her, after all?" asked Ruff Toothless in whisper. Dragon just cooed.

"You're right. We can't endanger you. We are too much close to them already," she said and nodded in the direction of the village. Toothless hummed again and Ruffnut patted him on the head.

"Hiccup will just have to make it on his own. It shouldn't be a problem, right? He loves talking. _Especially_ when no one is listening to him."

She was confident. Hiccup could make a stone cry when he wanted to. He would do this, even if Astrid will be there to make everything complicated.

But with every other passing minute, Ruffnut's confidence was shrieking and was replaced with still bigger and bigger anxiety. Then she saw Astrid running out of the house. She was quite far away, but even through that, Ruff could notice the spring in her steps. Definitely in too much good mood for her taste.

Not longer after the young blonde Viking, the Chief left the house, too. In the moon shine, Ruffnut could see his shoulders hunched down. However, it didn't take long. In the few short seconds, Stoick the Vast gathered himself together again and went to the village in brisk manner, shouting for others Vikings along the way. Ruffnut didn't understand what was he saying, but she had very unsettling feeling it wasn't anything good.

Her suspicion only grew when it took another fifteen minutes and Hiccup still didn't come out from the house. Terrible and scary images began to fill Ruffnut's mind. Surely, Stoick wouldn't go so far as actually hurting Hiccup, right? She was already half mad with worries and decided to go and look after him, when the back doors of the Chief's house opened and Hiccup jumped out, carrying big basket on his back and the shield in his hand.

Ruffnut let out a relieved sigh and watched her friend the entire way he went to her and Toothless. When he reached them, Toothless greeted him enthusiastically, like it was one year and not one hour he last saw him. Ruff was almost tempted to join him. Hiccup looked seriously in the need of hug. But before she got to actually doing anything, she was stopped by Hiccup suddenly blurting out:

"I'm leaving." Ruffnut gasped and her hands went to cover her widely open mouth.

"Oh gods. He exiled you?" she whispered, horrified. Hiccup let out the sarcastic little laugh.

"Well, no explicitly, but... I think I got it from the context," he said and opened the basket he brought. It contained another small basket of smoked fish, his tools from the smithy, few of his sketch books and large fur blanket. He was obviously preparing for a long journey.

"What happened?" asked Ruffnut uneasily, actually dreading of what she may hear. Hiccup stopped rummaging through the contents of the basket and stood up, facing her directly.

"Well, in short: I tried to explain what dragons really are, then came Astrid, dropped the bomb and everything went berserk," he paused and then with a heavy sigh continued:

"They're heading to the Helheim's Gate tomorrow morning. And I'm afraid that _this_ time, they _will_ find the nest. And all what is in it, too." Oh gods, this was even worse than she thought. She didn't need to ask of anything more. Hiccup's expression and the fact he brought the things for travel were speaking for itself.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked and made a few steps toward him. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he gave Ruffnut cheeky, albeit a little tired smile.

"I don't know. But at the back of the dragon, it shouldn't be difficult to cross the big amount of space. I can go anywhere." Ruff laughed in appreciation of his attempt to lighten the mood, even in the moments like this.

"Great, so you're going on vacation!" she summed it up and showed him to his shoulder. Hiccup tried to shove her back, but she dodged just in time. Hiccup settled with at least throwing the pine cone on her and then picked up the basket again, installing it on the one side of the saddle, shield on the other. After he finished with that, he turned to Ruffnut again.

"I will try to find the help. Somewhere out there _have_ _to_ be someone who will know how to beat that thing. I will find them and bring them back to Berk. I will find a way how to make a peace between the Vikings _and_ the dragons," he stated without the smallest hesitation and Ruffnut just knew, that if someone could do this, it would be the boy standing before her.

"Wow... that was some speech," she smiled gently. Hiccup returned the smile and then they were just standing there, silence among them interrupted only by distant sounds coming from village and Toothless pacing around.

"You could come with me," blurted out Hiccup suddenly, giving her eager look. Ruffnut's breath hitched in her throat. For a brief while she was tempted to say yes, but she stopped herself in the last second.

She couldn't. As much as was the idea of just jumping on the dragon and fly away tempting, she couldn't leave. Not when her mom was probably already getting ready for the trip to the Dragon Nest, leaving her two children behind. She had to stay and take care of her brother.

"Oh, I wouldn't. No, thanks. No. I mean, who knows how long just with _you_ and this lazy lizard as a company? Uh, I think I'll pass." Hiccup laughed on her obvious attempt to cover her real reasons for her refusal. Ruff knew she wouldn't fool him, anyway, so she admitted:

"Besides, someone have to stay and keep an eye on Tuffnut. And soothing the damage Astrid will make," she said and then murmured under her nose:

"We should tie her up somewhere when we got a chance."

"Don't hold it against her," admonished her Hiccup and Ruff gave him one very particular look. Hiccup shrugged and said:

"I don't. She was just doing what she thought was right." On that, Ruffnut could only shake her head.

"You are way too nice for your own good." Hiccup actually blushed, suddenly not knowing what to say. Abrupt realisation hit Ruffnut when she saw that.

"Oh, for Loki's sake!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Don't tell me you still have that stupid crush on her!" Hiccup didn't confirm nor did he disprove this accusation. Ruffnut was gaping at him, shaking her head.

"After all this mess? You're complete loon!" Hiccup chuckled and said challengingly:

"That's why _you_ like me that much."

"Oh, don't even go there." They both actually laughed out loud. Toothless was watching them, confused of how quickly could human change their moods. His puzzlement was only confirmed when Hiccup stopped laughing and once again absolutely seriously said:

"I wanted to ask for something." Ruffnut calmed down as well.

"Yes?" she noticed her human friend started fidgeting nervously. She gave him a tiny smile to prompt him into talking.

"Will you try to convince them?" uttered Hiccup rapidly.

"While I will be gone. Anyone who will be willing to listen." He was giving her expectant look and Ruffnut suddenly found it very hard to say no, even if she knew how dangerous something like that could be. Publicly fight _for_ dragons? Trying to convince _Vikings_ that their most feared enemies are not only wild bloodthirsty beasts? It was practically a suicide.

But she would do that. Even if Astrid will go and tell everyone what she and Hiccup did. Even if the Chief will designate her as a traitor. She would try and keep trying until Hiccup would come back with the solution for their dragon problem. She could do at least that for him.

"I will do what I can; through I'm not sure anyone will be willing to listen to _me_. Beside Tuff, that's it," she promised and was rewarded with big toothy smile from her friend.

"And that could be a start." Situation threatened to became awkwardly emotional, so Ruffnut quickly barked out:

"Alright, off you go! Before you'll make me all sappy." Hiccup smirked.

"Now _that_ would be a look I would cherish for _ever_." Ruff groaned and rolled her eyes. She shook her head on his silly jokes and rather urged him:

"Just... Go, already!" She moved to say goodbye to Toothless. She hugged the dragon around his neck and ducked her face in his warm, scaly neck. Her eyes started to uncomfortably sting.

Ruffnut took her time with making farewell to her dragon friend. When she finally let go of him, Toothless licked her face and gave her big gummy smile, albeit even his eyes looked sad. He was realising very well he's leaving one of his friends behind. Ruffnut gave him one last pat on the head and then whispered quietly to his ear:

"Take care about that klutz, will you?" Toothless crooned in response. Ruff chuckled and turned to face Hiccup. She had no idea of what to say to him.

"Well..." started Hiccup, obviously having the same problem as her. Suddenly, a crazy idea occurred to Ruffnut and because she was the one to always follow the crazy ideas, she did it. She made a few quick steps until she was standing by her friend. Before he got any chance to do anything, she clutched him in tight embrace.

He was quite dumbstruck at first, but soon he recovered and returned the hug in the same manner.

"Be careful," was all Ruff was able to say. She felt Hiccup nodding.

"I will do my best."

"That's not actually very reassuring," snickered Ruffnut and Hiccup chucked a little. He pulled away from her, just far enough to look to her face. Ruffnut knew he can see all her badly suppressed worries there and read them like a book. She didn't like the fact she was so transparent to him at all, but in moments like this it made things easier.

"I will come back, I promise," said Hiccup exactly what she wanted to hear. She forced out a smile and nodded.

"You better should." She let him out from her embrace and made a step back. Hiccup went to Toothless and jumped on his back. He didn't look very eager to leave, but it was probably for the best. They needed help and he was the one who could get it.

"Goodbye, Ruff," he made his final farewell and took off. Ruffnut was watching him until he disappeared in the dark night sky. Even in the full moon, all she was able to see was unclear black silhouette of the dragon.

"Goodbye, Dragon Rider," she whispered to the empty forest, long after Hiccup and Toothless got lost from her sight. She hoped she would see him soon again, through it was probably unlikely. World was big and it would be too much of coincidence for her friend to find what he's looking for so quickly. But still, she could hope.

She didn't go home that night. Instead she went back to the cave and spent the night there, alternately sitting on her favourite stone and restlessly pacing around the pond. She was dreading to come home, because she knew what is waiting for her there. Another person to say goodbye to.

And she wasn't wrong. When she finally arrived to their house, her mother was already packed and ready for leaving. Tuffnut was standing by her side, holding her best axe like some relic and looking positively overjoyed.

"You are home, at least!" exclaimed her mother. Ruffnut gave her weak smile.

"Astrid found the way to the Dragon Nest, did you heard that?" interjected Tuffnut and beamed with excitement. Ruffnut was sure he spent the every minute since he found out by trying to convince their mum to take him with her. Thankfully, he wasn't successful.

"Yeah, I did," said Ruff. Normally, she would find hers brother fondness of danger amusing, but not now. She turned to her mom.

"If I would ask you to not go, would you at least consider it?" she asked, although she knew the answer very well.

"It is not on me to make this decision. It's my duty to go when the Chief say so." Yes. Ruffnut knew that as well. It still didn't make it any easier. She gave her mother another sad smile and took her small satchel she packed. She would see her mom off, wave with the others as she would watch her leaving for a battle she couldn't win and hope for the best. That was basically all she could do.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Please, read the note at the end**_

Stoick stood at the docks, supervising the final preparations for the expedition to the Helheim's Gate. Hopefully, the last one they will have to ever make. With a little bit of luck, they will manage to take the Nest and make dragons leave. And then, then there will be peace at Berk, at last.

The Chief looked around. There were mixture of excitement, determination and slight fear in the faces of his men and women. He understood to every of this feeling. He felt them too. But it had to be done.

He saw Gobber coming to him, hammer as one of his hands, big satchel over his shoulder.

"Where is Hiccup?" asked Stoick his friend. He was supposed to bring him along. They had the Terrors chained on the flag ship, but they still needed someone to interpret their signals. Gobber shook his head, but before he could say something, young girl's voice said behind Stoick's back:

"He's gone." Stoick turned abruptly and his eyes rested on one of the Thorston's twins. She was standing beside her mother, seemingly not bothered at all by disbelieving looks her parent and brother were sending her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her suspiciously. Surely, Hiccup wouldn't run away? He raised him better then that. His son wouldn't leave. Not before the biggest battle Berk will probably ever enter. He would try to atone what he did, he would try to make up for his _betrayal_. But the girl's next words refuted it.

"He left. He jumped on his Night Fury and flew away to the sunset. Uh..." she smirked and corrected herself:

"Full moon, actually." Now it wasn't just her family and Stoick with Gobber who were gapping at her, mouths widely open. Everyone stopped in the middle of anything they were doing and watched the exchange between the Chief of the tribe and well known troublemaker.

"His Night Fury?" repeated Stoick slowly, unwanted memories of previous evening coming out. _One of them is my best friend_ – he heard his son saying again. Was he really telling the truth? In the back of his mind, Stoick was hoping Hiccup just made it up, just like the time he claimed he shot down the dragon during the raid several weeks ago. Wait...

"Ups... uh, he didn't tell you that?" the girl snickered, obviously mocking him. Was she in that with his son? Apparently, yes. _Beside one other person_. Was it her? Was _she_ Hiccup's accomplice? Stoick wished he at least remembered her name. It wasn't necessary until now, all he needed to know when dealing with her, was that she was the one half of the Thorston's twins set.

"He befriended one and now they together went to find a help. Because whatever you think, _Chief_, you won't defeat that thing on Dragon Island alone," she told him the same thing like his son. People around murmured in uneasiness. Only for a littlest second, Stoick considered what she said. But any doubts were dismissed when someone shouted something about the lying and weakening the morale. Not to even mention her cheeky tone and obvious lack of esteem for her Chief.

"I will deal with your disrespectfulness when we'll come back," he turned his back to her; clearly to evincing to her he's not listening any more. But she didn't stop. He would almost miss it, but in the silence caused by her presumptuous talk and his stern tone, he heard it very well:

"_If_ you'll come back."

"That's enough!" he shouted. "I'm willing to put up with the jokes you and your brother always playing, but I _won't_ stand such behaviour towards me! I'm still the Chief of this tribe!" He must have looked really frightening, because _now_ she _did_ shut up and didn't utter a word more.

"Now leave!" he ordered. For a second it looked like she will disobey him, but then she lowered her eyes and turned. She gave a hug to her mother, grabbed her brother and dragged him away. The victory tasted bitter in Stoick's mouth, for the feeling of doubts over his decision again started to wake up in the back of his mind. But as before, he suppressed it.

"Someone go get Astrid Hofferson. She's coming with us!" he shouted to the crowd. If his son won't come, the girl who found the way to the nest with him will. Unlike his son, the young Hofferson's girl looked positively excited by a view of a battle. Of course, previously it came on his mind that it could be _her_ who was Hiccup's accomplice, but now he was almost sure it wasn't the case. Not with the scene the Thorston's girl made.

He suppressed that unsettling feeling of uncertainty again, when they were already on their way to the Helheim's gate, and after they entered the fogs of dragon's territory. He shut it away even after Gobber voiced him the worries which others had. His mind was blinded by the vision of final end of the war. And by anger and disappointment at his son.

He paid the cruel price for his arrogance and stupidity. What they found on the Dragon Island surpassed everything he expected. The great ugly beast smashed his men and women like flies, burned almost all theirs ships with one fiery breath. From almost thirty boats, only ten came back. Half of Berk warriors lost their lives in the flames of that monster. The half of the rest was badly injured.

Stoick looked around. All what was left were these ten ships. Damaged and crowded by people they were moving slowly towards home. Thankfully, no dragons were chasing them. They probably thought it wasn't necessary. That they are done, anyway.

He felt pang of guilt in the chest again. If he just listened to his son. Or at least to that Thorston's girl, after Hiccup left, thinking that talking to his father would be useless. Worst of it, he wasn't wrong. He tried to warn him and he didn't listen. He almost laughed at him. But when Astrid Hofferson came, whole shining with determination and saying she knows how to find the Dragon Nest, he was all ears.

He heard someone coming after him and in the next second, big hand holding jug of water appeared before his face.

"This one is for you," said Gobber and waited for his friend to take the pitcher. But Stoick refused.

"I don't need it. Give it to someone injured."

"Dying from thirst won't help us right now, my friend. In the times like these, people _need_ a leader. They need _you_." Gobber tried to cheer him up, but failed miserably. Stoick just shook his head.

"They would be all better without me, trust me, Gobber," he told his friend in all seriousness.

"You couldn't know what is going to happen there," opposed the blacksmith, but it didn't change the Chief's mind either.

"No. _I_ didn't," he paused for a second and then added: "But someone else did and I didn't listen to him. I was a fool." He didn't wait for Gobber adding anything else. He took the jug of water from his hand and left his friend standing alone. He thrust the jug into the hands of the first person he met, which was by coincidence Astrid Hofferson.

She accepted the water without the word and went to the part of ship where the injured were laid. She was the fortunate one and stayed alive, even relatively unharmed, if you don't count some minor burns and broken wrist. Her parents... weren't so lucky.

Her mother died in the first wave of attack, smashed down with one of the big paws of the dragon. She didn't even get a chance to fight, it all happed so quickly. And ended just as fast. Her father lasted a little longer. With severe injuries he managed to get to the ship. But he died too, holding just as long as to say goodbye to his beloved daughter.

Practically everyone lost someone. None of Hiccup's classmates from dragon training was spared either.

Astrid's parents. Fishlegs oldest brother. Thorston's twins mother. Dead. Snotlout's father suffered serious injuries and won't be probably walking ever again. List went on and on. Dozens and dozens of dead. Too many injured to count. The biggest battle of Viking's history became the biggest massacre. And it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the black night sky. If he just listened. For _once_ in his life, if he just listened. But he didn't. He banished his own child for telling him the truth.

"I'm sorry for everything, my son."

**_A/N: This is kind of end of the first part – not of the entire story, though! There is still lots to go, don't worry. However, there will be a small pause in updating, probably about month or so. I'm going to be busy with other things now, so I won't get to writing as often as I would like to._**

**_I wanted to thank to everyone who is reading this story, leaving reviews, adding it to Favorites or Following. It means great deal to me to have some feedback. I hope you will be patient enough to wait for new adventures of Hiccup and Ruffnut and that I'll see you all at the next chapter._**

**_Thank you again and Happy New Year to everyone!_**

**_EDIT, 19.1.2015 - Alright, I decided to put the continuation into separate story, so everyone who is interested please look at WHERE NO ONE GOES_**


End file.
